


The Souls of Turkey

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: Capital Series: Side Stories [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: For Aphrodite Ladas, there was no such thing as a fairytale life. The books were lies and she fell for them, hook, line, and sinker. After waking from a coma with new sets of dreams, she finally gains the courage to get to the nation of Turkey, seeing why it had plagued her so. But once there, she finds herself within the books once more, only this time, they're real.





	1. Chapter 1

Peace. That's what she felt. Absolute peace. It wasn't hard to figure out where she was, no doubt back in that realm again. Only her mind would send her there. It was strange, after being knocked out a few times and then fully placed in a coma, this place was more a home than her real one. She could even hear the women yelling at her. Especially her.

The gentle tap of cards being flipped over gave light of her location this time. No buildings or lands, no, just the small room that seemed perfectly home for the woman.

Blearily opening her eyes, Aphrodite found herself in the rich fabrics as the large bed felt heavenly beneath her. She didn't want to leave it, knew she was allowed to stay there as long as she wanted, but something rattled her with this woman. And it laid in those damn tarot cards of hers.

"You know you can sleep longer if you'd like." she said to her.

"If it wasn't the fact I have questions for you, I would." Aphrodite replies, slowly raising herself up.

There at the familiar round table was the woman she grew to enjoy seeing in her dreams. After her last bout of lovely induced coma, she had spoken to her about people in Greece that she needed to meet. And in doing that, she learned more than what she was ready for.

"Want me to read them again?" she asked.

"No." Aphrodite sat before her, "Tell me about your time in Turkey."

She paused, her eyes never leaving the solid surface, yet she knew tears laid within them, "Why?"

"I met with the woman you said to find last time. She told me to go to Turkey, just like you did."

"Feriah." she whispered.

"Yes, so please tell me."

She moved from her spot, walking the small area as if trying to figure out what to say or do. Never had the woman looked so forlorn, she always had a smile on her face, even when it hurt her the most, but now.

"You need to go to Turkey."

Aphrodite sighed, "I am aware of that, kinda hard to do with limited information and what I'm dealing with. Please, just tell me something."

"Something." a small smile graced her.

"Alright, smartass, either tell me or I won't go."

"And dream of them and me more." she turned to face her, "You have to understand, what you are going to face isn't easy. Especially after what happened. He won't believe you."

"Then why?"

"Because it was me supposed to be there, but fate had another plan for me."

"Fate." Aphrodite threw her hands in the air, "Fate, fate, fate. That's all you ever talk about. Why not things that really matter, like you telling me to find the woman in Athens or about the woman from Egypt or even the other women I see and dream when I come to this damn place. You are leaving me with little to go here. And he, who's he?"

A stray tear rolled down her cheek, "The greatest man I ever knew. A little calloused here and there but war will do that to you. So much he endured and fought for. Even for me."

Aphrodite stood there, letting her speak, hoping that she would tell more of what really needed to happen, "Habibah?"

"I saw him when I died. Spiritly at least. I'm thankful they wouldn't let him see my body, it would have destroyed him. I can hear his cries, how he mourned me. All I wanted to do was show him once more how much I love him."

She felt tears prick her eyes, her emotions running wild as she spoke, "You don't understand now, but you will. He will be tough to deal with, he's hardheaded in that notion. But you, you have the drive and heart to open him, to have him see again. He's too focused now, he needs to step back and see his world, the one that's been around him for years. He needs you like he needed me."

"Habibah, why did it happen?"

"I don't know." Habibah replied, facing her, eyes filled with tears, "I wish I knew but what's done is done."

"Not very reliable there."

"It won't happen to you. Don't worry over that, you are one of the special ones. I think the universe saw something in you that believed that they needed you more than me. Must have something I don't."

"What the hell is that then?" Aphrodite questioned, "I have nothing. Nothing! I'm afraid of my own damn shadow most of the time and look at my situation now before all of you came to me. Its hell, no universe or god or whatever would look at me and say 'yes, she shall be the new chosen one', it just won't happen."

"But it has. You're here now, aren't you?"

"Stop that." she shot at her, "Just because I'm here doesn't mean anything."

"It means something. And due to it, you need to get to Istanbul and find him. Find Sadiq, he will help you out more than you can imagine. Tell him of me, of what you dream. Because of the visions and history, you have seen with Safiye, Haldie, Sabiha, and me. You will be able to get to him and become what you are meant to be."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"A capital."

She had to be kidding, "A capital?"

Habibah nodded, "Yes, a capital. Ankara to be exact."

"Now you're messing with me."

"I am not-"

"Do you hear yourself, Habibah. A capital. I am a person, not a city-"

"You are an embodiment of a city like he is the embodiment of Turkey."

"O Theé mou, do you hear yourself?" Aphrodite shouted, "This is madness."

"It is the truth, you need to go to Turkey to find Sadiq and be Ankara like I was to be. You need to get over there and do so soon before Genesis finds you. It's imperative that you do." Habibah told her, "I beg you, no I implore you to get to Turkey and do as I say."

"This is insanity, end of it."

"Please, Aphrodite, they need you."

"Oh, now they, who else is there besides this crazed of a personified man you speak of?"

"Please." tears ran down her cheeks, "Please. Don't leave them alone. I know it's hard to grasp but you are Ankara now as I was to be. Please go to Turkey, heal Sadiq and be what I cannot for Zehra."

"Zehra?"

"That's all I ask of you." Habibah pleaded.

Aphrodite wasn't sure what to believe or think, it was crazy. All of it was. The dreams, the women, him. Everything. But something told her to do as she said, "And if I do?"

"Then you will find peace. The very peace you've dreamed about since you were a little girl, the one you hoped when you got married. You will no longer have to fear anything."

"That's just a fairytale dream, things don't magically get fixed."

"Yet you dream of times and places not your own along with speaking with me."

"It's just me healing-"

She felt the tight pull to her head, her body feeling feather-like as Habibah's eyes widened at her. She was going back, dear god it was over too soon.

"No. No wait, I have more I have to find out." Aphrodite's hands reached out for Habibah's, "Please, I can't go back."

"Aphrodite!" Habibah grabbed her hands, holding onto her as tightly as she could, yet the pull was becoming too strong.

"Please, Habibah! I can't go back, I don't want to. I want to stay here!" she cried out, the knowing truth that awaited her once she awoke, "Don't let me go back, please! I want to be here! I can't do it again!"

"Aphrodite, get to Turkey, promise me you'll get there." the woman cried as she hung onto her, "Sadiq will end it and Zehra will be your drive to protect. You and Sadiq will heal one another. I promise that!"

"Habibah please, don't let me go. I can't go back to him, he'll kill me next time, I know it. I don't want to die!"

"Go to Turkey!" Habibah shouted over her sobs, "Promise me!"

"Please, Habibah!" Aphrodite could hear the beeps of the machine as the doctors slowly brought her back.

"Promise me!" Habibah begged, her voice getting fainter.

"I promise! Please don't let go! Don't leave me, don't let me go!"

Aphrodite tried to call back to her, yet there was nothing but darkness. Silence and damning darkness. She knew what it was as things slowly came clear to her. The machines chiming and buzzing as the oxygen tank hissed here and there, voices lingered the room as papers flapped and pens moved. Dear God, she was back. Back in hell.

"Aphrodite?" someone called to her, "Can you hear me."

Slowly, she opened her eyes, the blinding white of the room rocketed pain through her skull. Her body ached, breathing was tough, and opening her eyes was a true challenge. Finally, she looked at the nurse before her.

"Hello Aphrodite, do you know where you're at?"

She nodded, it wasn't hard to figure out, "Nosokomeío."

"Nai polý kalá." she smiled at her, "You came here with head trauma where you were placed in a small coma to help relieve the pressure around your brain. Your husband said you took a nasty fall down the amphitheater of Acropolis. It's amazing you didn't get killed."

Aphrodite nodded, it was always easier to nod and agree with what they said or face his fury afterward. She knew she didn't fall. She saw him from the corner of her eye as the staff looked her over, glaring at her from the door, waiting patiently to get his well-behaved wife home. 

She held back her emotions, she knew what she had to do. And doing it would possibly cost her more than wanted, but she promised her. She promised Habibah that she would go to Turkey and find him. It really was her only choice left after this time. Go to Turkey or die. 

And now, she was choosing to fight for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's our winner for the next story. It was a tough one to measure out, Turkey won by two points finally as Hungary/Prussia and South Italy came in with a tie as Spain and Switzerland followed behind. With that, I may use how they fell in the votes to write them in who comes next after Turkey, so I may have to see how to break the tie between the two. Thank you all for participating and patiently awaiting the results. 
> 
> AnaJo

Habibah Zaman

03/26/1991-10/25/19

Beloved Friend and Love

Sadiq stared at the cold letters and numbers, the stone under the tree gave no warmth or love for her, it just was a place he could visit. To tell her of the days and what happened and how much he missed her. Even had Zehra with him at times, having her speak to her mother as if she was still there. But he knew it never would be.

He held her isharb tight in his hands, her scent barely upon the cloth anymore. God he missed her, yearned for her to be next to him again. Anything really. He just wanted his love back. He looked down at the intricate pattern of the scarf, how it fit her perfectly in her little world of seeing. He never understood the world but marveled over how she would read things, see what would be coming and how it would turn. It was strange, but he loved it with her.

"Why you?" he asked aloud.

That was his biggest question by far. Why her? He didn't wish death on any capital or city, never in a thousand years would he wish that pain on anyone, but why did it have to be her?

"Baba?" Zehra's voice called to him.

Wiping the stray tears away, he collected himself for her, "Out here, Fıstık."

Bumbling out the walkway came Zehra, tottling as fast as she could. Her little bejeweled sandals glittered in the sun, making her pause and ooh at them. He chuckled at her, awed by the little creation they made. She was Habibah in nearly every way possible. Her smooth hair, her cherub face, her dazzling eyes, everything was her. Finally beside him, Zehra sat on his lap, grinning at him as big as she could. He melted over her, his little girl. She was the only thing really keeping him together.

"Baba." she pointed to the stone, "Mama."

He felt his heart clamp, "Evet, Zehra, it's mama."

Her little fingers graced the stone letters, attempting to clutch them to her, "Mama."

"Think she's happy, Zehra?"

Zehra let out a happy squeal, clapping her hands just to smile back at him. He mustered up the might to smile back at her, trying to hide his emotions from his daughter. But like her mother, she could read him better than most as those chubby little fingers graced his cheeks. She looked him over, intent on his features as she puzzled him out.

"Baba." her fingers graced his eyes, only to place her little kisses to them, "Booboo."

Sadiq couldn't help but chuckle at her, "You can call it that, but the booboo is in the wrong spot."

"Hayir booboo." she kisses his cheek.

Without a second thought, he gathered her in his arms, holding her tight to him as she hugged him back. A heavy sigh left him as he held his baby close, feeling her little heartbeat against him as her chest rose and fell with breath, something he deeply prayed would never leave her. Of all the nations, he understood what Alfred felt when he found Liberty in that cabin in the state, knew the pain he was living in and how hard it was to get up in the morning. To even face the day as the daunting thought of his love, his capital, being gone forever. Yet even he gained a happy ending. But for himself, he would never get another one like that.

The chirp of his cellphone rang out, making him hate the piece in his pocket, "Uh-oh baba."

Letting go of Zehra, he nodded as he pulled the damn thing out, "Uh-oh is right Fıstık. Alo?"

"Hey, you have a moment?" Dryas's voice came through, "It's nothing bad but I wanted to ask you a question."

Standing up and dusting himself off, Sadiq made his way in the house as Zehra tottled after him, babbling and chatting the moment away. Making sure she'd stay out of trouble, he moved to his office, wondering what the nation was up to.

"Ok, I'm good now, what do you need?"

"Well, you don't have to ask it like that." Dryas chuckled, "But Vanida and I were wondering about you two, just seeing how you're holding up and were wondering if you'd both like a day away from usuals and be with us for a little."

He smiled at him, knowing he and his new capital were trying their best to make him feel whole again, "Well, sounds like a good idea, I really don't see anything wrong with it, but when is the question."

"Whenever really. Just call us and we'll set everything up. Hercules and the kids might be here with Feriah."

"No Gupta?"

"No, Neema won't leave Egypt at the moment. Between studies and complain about being pregnant every five seconds, he doesn't want to deal with her in that way. Although he did say we could pop over there as well at some point."

Sadiq nodded with the conversation, "We can do that. I, uh, just have to prepare."

A small silence fell over the phone, "You ok?"

He knew he couldn't answer that right off, for, in truth, he still wasn't. He couldn't stop mourning her. Couldn't remove the day he learned or the fear that filled him. Even holding Zehra after it all didn't give him the real solace he craved, "Yea. As good as I can be."

"Please, Sadiq. Don't lie to us." Dryas spoke up, "I may remember little of those years but I always knew when you were lying. We all can see that."

"What do you want me to say?" he felt his hurt becoming unbearable.

"I want you to be honest with yourself and us."

"I have been."

Dryas sighed, "Alright, I won't push it. Just remember what I said along with the others. You have someone depending on you and you have to be alright with everything. Just take it in and think about it. I'll call later."

"I will Dryas, and I'll think and work on what I can." Sadiqspoke quietly, "You can't expect me to be perfectly fine after all that."

"I never said you had to be. I just want the Sadiq I remember back."

He looked out the window, seeing the headstone once more, "I doubt I'll ever be the same."

"Baba, baba!" Zehra ran to him, pulling on his shirt as she pointed to the other room, "Baba!"

"What is it Zehra?" he followed her, "Did you want to see something...else."

Sadiq trailed off as a sudden broadcast of an attack came across the screen. Genesis moving once more as the people ran for cover and help those that were trapped within, "Dryas?"

"I'm now seeing it. Maybe we better hold that little meet up."

"I think we should. Call Linta and Sirvat, check and see if they are ok. I'll send what I can to Iraq and Armenia."

"Don't worry over it, keep your people close, you have reason to. Those are too close to your borders."

He hummed in agreement, listening as the line went dead. He felt Zehra take his hand, tugging on him to pick her up. Lifting her to his shoulder, he continued to watch the report as the number of bodies seemed to grow before his eyes. Genesis, he wanted them all dead. More than anything, but he had one thing he had to take care of first.

"Zehra, why don't we go to the Minister's for a little, maybe a little sleepover for you?"

"Evet!" she clapped in excitement.

He had to clear his head as he smiled at her, he just had to for her. Keeping her mind and eyes off the TV, he knew he had to do right for them both. Even if it meant having to move on from her.

Every step she took was painful. His assault that morning was worse than before, she had to get out of there, and time was running out. She called everything she could, spoke to everyone that Habibah had told her to, gaining everything she needed to run and never look back. Yet she had one last thing to do, and maybe, just maybe help another out with herself.

The office building looked plain, no decorations or pictures to color the rooms, just as dull as she remembered it. The people within glanced at her, whispers floating in the air as she found the reception desk. The old woman looked her over, trying to figure out who she was under the hat and glasses.

"Leysa Ladas, parakaló̱"

With a small nod, the woman pointed to the hall, "Third door down."

"Se efcharistó."

Doing as said, she made her way down the hall, hoping that she would listen to her and what she could offer her. The door seemed daunting as she approached it, knowing that two outcomes could occur, and she prayed for the better one. Rapping her knuckles on the wooden piece, she waited, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Barely a second it came open, showing a young woman within.

"Leysa-"

"Let her in."

Well, there was that. The woman opened it fully, gesturing to the seats as Aphrodite entered the room. Plain as before, she never changed it, kept it the way she kept everything else in their lives.

"Rhea, please leave."

The young woman left without a word, leaving Aphrodite alone. She looked over at the desk, seeing the older woman scribble on a pad, refusing to look up at her, "Why are you here?"

Well, it was going that way then, "Thanks. Nice to see you too, mother."

Finally, she looked at her, "You haven't seen us in five years, why now?"

"Is that him talking or have you conformed into his ways?"

Her mother sighed, "Still hateful for what you were given-"

"Given?" Aphrodite scoffed, "Yea, given the days to hear your mother be beaten and abused, sure we can go with that."

"Aphrodite, please, what brings you here?"

She looked over the frail woman, seeing the yellow shades on her arms, "How many times did he haul you around?"

"You know I used to think you became a nurse to help others, now I think you do it to pin things that aren't real."

"Are you really in that much denial?" she kneeled before her mother, wincing in pain."

"What happened to you?"

She gave a heavy sigh, "The same as you. When you married him."

She could see the hurt flash through her eyes, knowing she was speaking truth, "Is he beating you?"

"You have to ask?" Aphrodite shot, "Look, let's get past that. I have been given a chance, to start anew and get away from this world. I know it is not exactly as planned but it's better than surviving what I am now. So I wondered if you would join me?"

"Join you? You mean to leave here, leave everything we have here and start in some strange place with nothing to us?"

"You're making it ten times scarier than it need-"

"There is a war going on out there and both of us have little, to nothing to survive. How do you know this is a great idea, not some failed attempt to run away from a problem that can be easily solved?"

"Are you serious, are you hearing yourself talk?" she was shocked by her mother's reaction, "Mother, yes there is a war going on out there but there are still good people within these places. I have met some that are trying to help me get away and survive."

"Where, where in this world do you plan on going?"

Well, this was one she was hoping to avoid but even she knew she couldn't do that, "Turkey."

"Bozhe miy!" Ukrainian flying from her mother, "Don't even tell me that these, dreams are telling you so."

"Mother, please. I know it's hard to understand but I just have the feeling to get over there and find out the truth. Ever since the first induced coma, they came and I just can't shake them."

"It's from being put under."

"No, it's not. It's more, I swear. I see them even when I'm awake."

"Then you need serious help, Aphrodite."

"I'm not crazy."

"Listen to yourself." her mother glared at her, "You speak of women that are long dead and you only see in dreams. Tell me it's not insanity. If not the fact you hit your head so many times."

"I hit my head because of him! The same for you!" Aphrodite shouted, "The same as you. Aren't you tired of the abuse and what you listen to and deal with what he does to you?"

"Aphrodite-"

"Don't even try to play it off. I called you those months ago, hoping that my mother could guide me but all you did was judge and tell me to be a better housewife. So I let it go, now when I have the chance to not only help myself but you as well, you refuse to escape the hell you are in to be in a better life?"

"How do you-"

"I don't!" she shouted, "But anything is better than this. At least, even if we have nothing, we would be alive and that matters most."

Her mother ignored her, looking over her papers once more, "We are alive now. Leave it to rest."

Aphrodite couldn't believe it, nor what she heard, "So that's it then? You're going to stay here and continue taking his shit when you could have real freedom away from it? You're just going to toss this moment away?"

"This is no longer a discussion, child, now please."

She threw her hands in the air, finally doing as the woman told her, "Fine, stay here then. Left the world you knew so well of Ukraine to come to Greece and start over pregnant and alone and now the moment to escape another bad moment you won't do it. Least I know I tried to help you."

"Good afternoon, Aphrodite, enjoy your trip."

She slammed the door behind her, tears burning her eyes as she left the building in a rage, eyes of the workers following her every step until the building laid far behind her, and then she lost it. Dropping to her knees near the capital building, her heart broke as she heard her mother in her head. She wanted her to join her, to escape and be free with her. But it wasn't possible. It wasn't her first attempt, but it was officially her last. She tried to collect herself, to muster up the courage and move on from it. But the bag on her back felt heavier than before, her legs barely able to hold her as she cried.

"Hey." someone came to her, "What happened, Aphrodite?"

She looked up into green eyes she had seen before, "Feriah."

"What happened?" she asked again, her one hand pushing her hair out if her face, only to recoil back, "Jesus. No wonder you wanted to hurry."

She covered the bruise up again, "I tried to bring my mother."

"She in the same world?

Aphrodite nodded as the tears came again, "But she's afraid to leave him. She won't admit it but I know she is."

Feriah gathered her in her arms, holding her close as she let out her emotions, soothing Greek leaving her. She tried to see the silver lining in this effort but the more it crossed her mind, the more it seemed like the wrong idea.

"I'm sorry, Aphrodite, but at least you are moving forward."

"But what if-"

"Ah no. Never live on the 'what ifs'. If that was the case for me, I wouldn't be alive today. I have survived horrid things yet made sure no one else would suffer the same fate. And you are another that I will make sure nothing bad happens."

She looked at her, determination plastered on her as her green eyes screamed business, "How though, I have no-"

"It's taken care of. Come, I have everything in my office." Feriah stood up, taking her hand to join her.

Finally muscling through the moment, she followed Feriah into the government building, awed over the architecture and paintings that lined the place. She could hear the women in her head speaking, chatting around what she saw as Feriah opened a door to her.

Aphrodite leerily walked in until something caught her eye and caused a smile on her face, "Oh my."

There on the love seat, laid a little boy, tuckered out from play as his little snores filled the room. A stuffed cat laid under his arm as he slept so heavily.

"He just crashed a little ago, he won't stir."

"He's yours?

Feriah smiled, "Yea, that's my Apollo. Baba's boy to be more precise. Father like son, in all ways it seems."

Aphrodite smiled at him once more as she noticed the pen containing the little girl she saw not long ago, "She's gotten big too."

She heard Feriah chuckle, "I swear they have growth spurts like mad."

"You are really lucky."

"You haven't a clue." Feriah stated as she came to her, "Alright, this is your plane ticket, this is the address you need to go to and this card is mine and you can use it for anything you need."

"Wait, what?" she looked at all the things before her, "There's no way I can repay you for this. I mean, this is-"

"Perfectly fine. I say so and my husband is aware." she cut her off, "You will go here and get your life started again. I've already begun moving your work documents and files to a local hospital there. So you'll be more than set."

"But I can't pay you back, not like this!"

"Don't fret it, there is only one thing I want you to do once you are there and settled in?"

"And that is?"

"Go to the Prime Minister's home and demand to be seen."

No more than three hours later, Aphrodite found herself in a small flat, cozy and comfortable as she ventured in. The walls decorated in Greek mythology and of Feriah and her family.

"Not what I was expecting." she said aloud as the phone blinked at her, "Jesus, who uses these anymore?"

Pressing the button, she wondered if it was the right thing to do as she glanced around once more.

"Alo Aphrodite, hope you made it ok. I know it can be a bit hectic there in the airports but with all that was happening it was easier to have you fly as we do. Plus I gave you my code so you were better off. Anyway, you're actually in our travel home, as we call them. Once you jump from nation to nation, it's just easier to own an apartment or something there so this is where you are. You are more than welcome to use anything within the place including my clothes. If not, you have my card. Don't worry about prices or spending, I'm good on it all. Just promise me like you did here, that you'll go to the Prime Minister's house. If you have any questions, just ask. Take care."

She really couldn't believe it. She was there. In Istanbul, no less. She ventured the apartment, taking in all she could as she saw a picture, one that screamed at her. Three women were smiling within it, all happy as the two of them placed their hands on the large bump of the middle one. She noticed Feriah within it but the one that took her away was the middle one.

"Habibah." she whispered, seeing the woman from her dreams completely real and alive, "You knew her, Feriah."

Her heart clamped up again, she heard Habibah in her dreams again, how she had to get to Turkey and that Feriah would help her. And god was she right.

"Ok, no more worries or tears, from now on, I'm tackling this head on. For you and the ones in the dreams. I'll get you all where you need to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, true sleep. That's all she cared about that moment, pure, uninterrupted, carefree, deep sleep. Her mind floated with dreams and what she survived, and a small glimmer of hope as she felt the trek all over again. Let it be four, or five, hell even eight hours of sleep, she wasn't stirring for anything. Well, that was until the loud boom of a chant rang over the city.

Aphrodite sat up within the large comfy bed, blearily looking around for the disturbance. Her body ached, healing from her last onslaught, as she gathered her wits and attempted to place the robe on herself. Stumbling to the window, she pushed it open to hear the chant louder while the city slowly came alive.

"Right, right. Morning prayer for the ones of the Mosque." she sighed to herself, attempting to wake herself more, "Something new to get used to."

Venturing back inside, she looked over the apartment again, curiosity crossing her as she saw the pictures again. Friends and families, all from close or far. No color or religion separating them but distance. She wondered if it would be the same for her, those happy moments with friends and family, just deeply hoped it would be for her.

Moving away, she tried to think of other things, only for her to catch the clock, "Oh, no way! It can't be that late?!"

She read it twice more, even taping the glass center and darting for the kitchen to have the digital read her the same time, "Shit, it's noon, that wasn't morning prayer! I slept the day away!"

The clock called out to her as Feriah's demand came to her, to go to the Prime Minister's and be seen by them. She wondered how that would help her in any sort, to speak with such people. The fear of being thrown out or even jailed worried her even more, but she knew she had to try something. Dressing to her best, she made her way out, hoping that she would be fine with everything. Little shops adorned the streets as she ventured past them, delicious food caught her from time to time as she stopped finally for a small bite, nearly kicking herself for not doing it sooner as she delved into the Kumru.

Parts of the city reminded her of Greece and it's style and inhabitants but it seemed different in some way. More alive in a peculiar way. She smiled as children played and performers gave acts to all that visited the land, yet she was on a mission. It was bad enough she slept so late and stopped at the vendor, but now she had to hurry.

Then, she was there, before the strange architectural building stood proud, a breathtaking sight as she looked over it once more.

"Wow, this is more than I thought." she spoke aloud, walking the steps.

"Hanım?" A voice said, startling her, "What are you doing here?"

Aphrodite looked at the woman, seeing the stern glance thrown her way. She let her eyes wander, seeing the guard move slightly towards them. Of course, she would forget this, how tight all government became after the attacks and war with Genesis. She just prayed that Feriah did something for her to get through.

"I am to see the Prime Minister and officials." she stated in a weary voice, "I was told to come here-"

"By who?" the woman shot.

"Feriah Karpusi."

The attitude suddenly left her, eyes narrowing at her as she spoke the Greek woman's name, "You know Feriah?"

"Yea, I mean, not too well but it's because of her I'm here."

The woman marched right up to her, "Why?"

Aphrodite sighed, "Look, all she told me was to come here. She gave me everything to do so. I literally came here with nothing but she gave me the most. I'm not trying to cause issues but do as she asked."

The woman eyed her, just for her features to soften slightly, "You survive a ring?"

"Ring?"

"Trade-ring. Or something else?"

Well, might as well be truthful to them, "Something else."

With a click of her heels, she did a one-eighty and marched away from her. What in the hell was that all about? Aphrodite stood there shocked, unsure of what just transpired.

"Hey!" the woman called out, "Are you coming?"

Well, that wasn't what she thought would happen, darting to the woman's side, they entered the building, making Aphrodite crank her neck in every which direction it could. She took in everything she could, the people within glancing her way as they walked the hall. She could almost hear Habibah, anticipation, and giddiness laying in her voice as she walked with the woman, only to pause before a set of doors.

"You must wait here, they will come down for you." she said as the door opened.

"Oh, ok. So wait until they come?" Aphrodite questioned, entering the room.

"Precisely." then the doors closed behind her, the woman's boots walking away from her.

That wasn't what she expected, "Ok then, bye to you too."

She looked at the office space, decorations and awards lining the walls, pictures adorned the desk, books galore covered half of the shelves as the lounge set seemed to invite everyone that came within. Questions roamed her thoughts as she touched the pristine leather, wondering what more was waiting for her.

"Table." echoed in her head suddenly.

"What the hell?"

"Table."

Aphrodite looked around, "What table, who the hell is talking?"

It repeated itself multiple times, almost becoming deafening until it suddenly stopped, "What was that?"

The doors came open as a woman came within the room, her eyes bored into her, the same look she used to get from her father when she was in trouble. Well, there went the good feeling about all of it.

"Who are you?" her stern voice made a shiver run through her.

"I'm...Aphrodite. Aphrodite Ladas, ma'am."

The doors closed behind her, "And I'm to know you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then there's no business here for you."

"But please, listen. Feriah told me to speak-"

The woman held up her hand, "Look, we have taken in as much as we can with what Feriah has rescued, both male and female. We simply cannot-"

"I'm not looking for work." Aphrodite interrupted the woman, "Feriah told me to come here to speak with you about what I see."

"If you're another activist, I will personally-"

"No, I'm not. I just don't know how..." Aphrodite trailed off as a small table in the corner caught her eye.

She could hear the woman asking her questions, demanding her to explain herself but the voice from before called table out even more. No, she knew that voice. It was Habibah's. She walked over to the piece, hearing the woman get angrier while Habibah flashed in her head. The very same table from her dreams stood before her, even polished and draped with the cloth. She saw Habibah sitting at it once more, the woman's warm smile gifted her way as she ran her finger along the detailed leg, just for something to pop open. Aphrodite kneeled before the table, seeing it vividly in her head as she repeated the same thing.

"You will be forcibly removed if you do not leave this-" the woman shouted until the little compartment popped open.

Aphrodite stared at it in awe as she reached within, removing a small key. She stared at it, never seeing it before with Habibah but the sudden silence gave her a hint as to why. She looked over to see the woman stunned, tears welling in her eyes as her hand clapped over her mouth.

"I'm guessing you didn't know about this?" she asked as the woman moved towards her.

Her hand traced where she had her own to look at her, wonder and awe laid within her features as her hands grasped her face, "Habibah?"

The tears fell from her, causing her own emotions to run forward, "You knew her?"

Suddenly, the woman wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight to her as a pained sob escaped. Turkish prayers lifted into the air, thanking her for coming to them and apologizing for her roughness. Aphrodite wasn't sure what she was supposed to do but deep within, she could hear Habibah and the women int he dreams crying in joy with the woman as a new word came to her head.

"My god, she rests in you." the woman smiled at her, "I feared for so long that maybe...oh nevermind. I'm glad she is here."

Aphrodite sat there, her own emotions running amuck within her as the key laid in her hand. There wasn't a rhyme or reason to it all but the fact there was they knew Habibah and she was now safe.

"You really did know her." was all she could muster up.

"Oh, yes." she dotted her eyes with her sleeve, "She was loved dearly and her passing left a mark on us all. She was beautiful and charming, so happy and kind."

"She's always like that in the dreams."

The woman smiled, "It doesn't shock me. No matter where she went, there was always a smile on her."

There was so much she wanted to learn, to understand of the woman and the others along with her, but it still seemed so unreal, "Why do I feel though that there is more that I am missing?"

Before the woman could answer, the door flew open, two men and another woman came within glaring at her as questions and accusations came at her. She didn't know how to defend herself, let alone get a word out to explain. Only when the woman grabbed the key and held it up to them did it stop. Their faces were lit in awe, amazed that the little key was there before them all.

"Is it really?" the one man asked.

She nodded, "It is. She dreams of her."

The three of them looked at her, awe and wonder upon them as they came closer, looking over the little key as the other man finally spoke, "Where was it?"

She pointed to the table, "Within the leg, hidden away from all of us."

"Is it really the key though?" the other woman asked.

"It has to be." the first man stated, taking the key and moved to the cabinet.

"What am I not getting?" Aphrodite asked.

"Just a wonder if it is all true." he replied as he pulled out an oriental box, beautiful mosaic designs covering it.

It seemed everyone within the room, even herself, held their breath as he placed the key within it and heard the lock become undone just for him to lift the lid. Sighs and praise came about as the two men looked within, chuckling lightly as they spoke of a little girl.

"She really is within you." the other woman said, "So if she is, what did she call the two of us?"

"After all you saw, you ask that?" the first one chided.

Aphrodite paused, hearing Habibah in her head once more as the lithe Turkish came to her, "Ay çocuğu. I think that's what she's saying. I'm not sure about it though."

They looked at her, happiness blooming over them as they nodded, "Yes, that's her nickname to us."

Things seemed to just meld together as the women spoke of Habibah and the men looked within the box, pulling little trinkets out and more. It didn't make much sense to her but something about it all gave her the right idea that all was going to get better.

"Selam!" called a little voice.

Gentle greetings came as Aphrodite looked to the door. A small child stood before them as a nanny seemed to apologize for the sudden intrusion. She looked at the little girl once more, her dark hair and sweet eyes as a bright smile came her way. She cocked her head at her, her little feet moving towards her as a large, delightful smile and giggle graced her, "Mama!"

Aphrodite wasn't sure what the child was speaking about but the moment it left her, a sudden pained cry filled her head. Her body felt weak as her mind wavered in and out of the fuzzy darkness only for everything to fully escape her and fade into nothing. It felt like an eternity in that void, wondering what happened as the void slowly disappeared. Gentle cries was all she heard as the hard surface under her gave way to the incense and the very dream she knew she was in. 

Finally, she opened her eyes, seeing the table next to her as the cries grew louder, no doubt from the very woman that showed her the table, demanding her to see the Prime Minister and more. Groggily, she sat up, seeing Habibah on the floor as she cried into her hands. Emotions running off of her, yet Aphrodite pieced it together. She moved towards the woman, placing her hand on her shoulder as her body shook with the tears.

"Habibah?" she called to her, "Habibah, please. Tell me."

She was answered with another fit of tears as Habibah seemed to give her the answer she knew. Yet, Aphrodite wanted it in words, "Please, tell me. Who is the little girl?"

Then, Habibah looked at her, tears staining her cheeks as another broken sob left her, "Oh my god, she's beautiful. She's so beautiful. She's so little and precious and perfect. Oh, so perfect."

"Habibah." Aphrodite called her again, her throat tightening as she felt the break of tears, "Who is she?"

Habibah grasped Aphrodite's hands, tears continuously streaming down her face, "Be what I could not"

She swallowed thickly, "Is that Zehra? She's your daughter?"

A light chuckle left the woman, "She's just so beautiful. Sadiq is in trouble when she gets older."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, just to gain a heavy shake of her head, "Habibah, why didn't you tell me any of this? You spoke of capitals and cities and nations, told me that I was to be one. But not once did you mention-"

"Because her birth was not the way it was meant to. I never got the chance." finally came the reply.

"What?"

Habibah shook her head, placing her hands on Aphrodite's cheeks, "I'm sorry for what I am going to show you, but it is why there is so much heartache in the room and why Sadiq trusts so little. Please, be the mother I couldn't be."

Before Aphrodite could speak, Habibah kissed her forehead and suddenly she was floating again. Almost flying through time as she saw Habibah get dragged into a van by masked men, screaming out for Sadiq and others. It morphed to a hideout as they attempted to harm the baby within, Habibah fighting back as they demanded to know where others were until a single gunshot rang out. She watched in horror as Habibah died before her, the men screaming and shouting at one another just for her to suddenly breathe and scream out in pain. Panic settled in the room as they tried to figure out what was wrong, yet Habibah seemed to know what was happening. Before long it changed again, to her dragging herself across the land, the Armenian army moving in as more pained screams echoed the air until a baby's cry silenced it all. Aphrodite looked to see Habibah on the ground, her will of life barely hanging on as she held the baby in her arms, blood soaking the ground around her as she saw the knife next to her. 

A small, weak smile graced Habibah as the baby cried, "I love you Zehra."

Aphrodite sat up, a startled scream caught in her throat as the need for air was massive. Heavy pants and gasps came to her as the Prime Minister, President, and their wives came to her, all shocked at her reaction as she came back to them all.

"Oh my god." Aphrodite cried

"What happened?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Are you alright?" the President's wife asked.

The tears poured from her as she remembered what Habibah showed her, "She never told me about how she died. She didn't tell me about Zehra. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Habibah, you didn't deserve that!"

The two women wrapped their arms around her, attempting to soothe her as the men gave forlorn looks, ones she knew too well. It wasn't completely shocking why she held it from her, the brutality and the harsh reality of what she lived yet with it was a mother's love she never believed she could give so easily.

"She showed you." the Prime Minister said.

Aphrodite nodded, "I never knew. She saw her and just lost it. Where is she? I didn't frighten her, did I?"

"Zehra?" the Prime Minister's wife replied, "No, not Zehra. She's strong-willed like her father."

"Speaking of," the President spoke, "You and I, my friend, have to speak to someone quickly."

Giving praise and simple goodbyes, the men left them. She didn't have to think too hard as to where or to whom to be exact, but she feared it wouldn't be enough for him. Yet as it all rolled and came to be, she thought of only one thing at that moment. One thing that Habibah never had.

"Bakar mısınız?" she asked as best as she could, "May I see her again?"

With light nods, the two of them brought Zehra back in, the little tot happily running up to her as she reminded her of Habibah even more. Aphrodite kneeled before her, feeling her little fingers and hands clasp her face, just like her mother did to her, "Mama."

She nodded at her, "Evet, your mama is within me. And she wants to hold you so much."

Before she could move, Zehra wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her as she heard Habibah cry out within her head once more. Aphrodite held her, feeling her little heartbeat against her, her soft skin and silky hair against her shoulder and neck. She tried to hold it together, tried her best as she felt Habibah within her 'hold' her daughter.

"I am going to do the best I can for you." Aphrodite whispered to her, "I will do my best for you both."

"Is there anything else you two need? Money, hands, equipment, supplies? Name it." he said over the laptop screen, seeing the two nations before him.

"No, Sadiq." Linta replied, "You and many others have given us enough. We have lived the hardship before and stood up afterward. Thank you though."

"Yes and same for me. I have plenty on my end." Sirvat added.

"Alright, but if either of you need anything. Don't hesitate." he nodded to them, "Sonra görüşürüz."

As Linta's half went dark, he saw Sirvat still looking at him, "You ok? Or just need to vent?"

The woman dotted her eyes as tears streamed, "Sorry, just a little lost."

"You sure you're ok with everything? I can see what I can-"

"Sadiq, please."

He paused, something was off and he wasn't sure where it was from, "Sirvat?"

"I wasn't thinking of the attack, I was thinking of her and Zehra." she sniffled, "I still feel guilty that I didn't find her sooner. I'm so sorry, Sadiq. I don't deserve your kindness."

His heart clamped, he knew she blamed herself. Hell, he knew he even blamed all the nations that where close to the spot that day, including himself for not protecting her more. But, what was done was done. There was no changing it no matter how hard he prayed.

"It wasn't your fault."

"But still-"

"There's no changing it." he cut her off, "Yes there is blame, but not on us or any other nation, but Genesis. That's where the real blame is to lay. Look at what they have done to us all. There is so much worry and fear and even hatred that once never existed, yet now, it's there. They are the real blame to this all. Not you or I."

Sirvat gave a small scoff of a laugh, "You always did know how to talk things out. Well, at least now."

"Now don't get me back on the old days."

"Miss being the Empire?"

He chuckled warmly, "Ask Antonio or Arthur, anyone that had that type of power and you tell me what they say. Nine times out of ten, it'll be same for us all."

"I think there are days that they should come back. Just a little different, but back nonetheless."

"Maybe one day."

"Very. I will not hold you, thank you for listening and helping. Hug Zehra for me."

"Will do." he replied as the computer went dark.

He knew all too well what would happen if the Empires all came back into power, it just wasn't something that would have an outcome of dire straights but many friends and families broken to them all. He knew the Kirkland's finally settled all their differences, even Yao got the others back to his home here and there, but bringing those back would just crumble it all again.

A small knock came to his door, "Evet?"

The door came open as his President and Prime Minister entered the room, strained glances as worry creased their features while they sat before him. Silence followed them as they nodded to him, "Beyler?"

"Well, Sadiq, we hope all is well with the nations." the Prime Minister said, "Anything else we can aid them in this time of need?"

"No, both women turned it down." he replied as he looked them over once more, "Why do I feel like you are here for more than that?"

Heavy sighs filled the room as his President straightened himself, "Look, losing Habibah was hard. No doubt about it and we also know moving on from her is even tougher, especially with Zehra, but-"

"Please, don't continue. I heard the same from Dryas and Hercules, every nation has placed warmth and comfort to me yet forgetting her and moving on is not one of them that I will-"

"You may not have a choice." he interrupted him.

"Pardon?"

The Prime Minister nodded with the President, "He's right."

"What are you trying to say?" he questioned, anger and confusion claiming him as Habibah came to mind, "Why do you say that? Explain how I have no choice in how I mourn or deal with everything that has-"

"The key was found." was all he got.

No, not that key. He ripped apart everything in the home for it, everything that was her's he searched for hours, even had his friends check their own homes and the government buildings. He made sure no stone was unturned. So how the hell was it found? 

The Prime Minister reached into his pocket and pulled a ring out. He felt his heart break, the ring she bought for their child, either for a daughter to wear or a son to give to his love. The deep red gem glittered as the mosaic style of diamonds and emeralds decorated it. He remembered her in the shop, awing over the little thing as they looked around. She was completely in love with it. And there it was again. Once hidden from sight in her little box of mysteries, as she dubbed it, now stood before him as the men held themselves together.

"How?" 

"A woman came into the governor's office, we were there for discussion of borders with the districts and she came to the doors. She said Feriah sent her to us due to dreams. If it wasn't the fact that she found the key with no issue and had, what I would believe, was Habibah within-"

"Habibah?" he choked out, "You're telling me Habibah lives in another woman?"

"Yes Sadiq, this is why it's important." the President replied, "She relived what Habibah survived when she saw Zehra-"

"You exposed my daughter to this strange woman before even knowing who she was or what she was fully here for?"

"No, no. We had learned before Zehra came to the door, she escaped the servants and found us with her as we spoke and asked questions. The moment she entered the room, well, she called her mama and suddenly the woman passed out only to wake in a fret and stating how she didn't know of it all."

He tried to take it all in, to understand what was before him and what was to happen. Yet the more he did, the more he wanted it all to disappear, "So what you are saying, is that there is another Ankara in Turkey as we speak, am I getting that correctly?"

The men nodded, "Evet."

Sadiq stood up, squaring himself away and walking out of the room as the two men called out to him. No, it couldn't be happening. Not now. Never. Anything else could have happened, not that though. He couldn't lose her, he didn't want to think of her within another. He never wanted to replace Habibah.

"Sadiq, listen!" they finally caught up to him, "It is true, Aphrodite has the very same souls within her as Habibah did and she also carries Habibah as well. You cannot-"

He spun around, glaring at them both as his anger finally broke through, "Let me make something clear. Habibah is and will be, Ankara. Gone or not."

The men stared at him, unable to say anything yet knew that there was no way to change his mind. Storming away from them again, he pushed the thought of the woman aside, everything that they told him. He wanted to believe nothing of it for there was only one that was Ankara.

"No one will replace her. Even if they dream of her."


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, he was cold. Shivering as the nightmares plagued him. He tried to reach out for her, grabbing nothing but the dark, icy air that seemed to swallow Habibah whole. He screamed out for her, begging her to stay with him and to take his hand, but the void took her, leaving him with her pleas to save her.

Sadiq shot up, a panicked yell escaping him as he looked around the dark room, "Dammit."

He couldn't escape. No matter how hard he tried, they were there. He did all he was supposed to do; the talks, the mantras, medication when needed, he even tried yoga to help him but all that did was frustrate him. Throwing the blanket off, he quietly made his was to Zehra's room. He knew he shouldn't disturb her, to let her sleep and be at rest but he needed to see if she was ok. Opening the door, he found the little girl all nestled in her bed, blankets tight as stuffed toys surrounded her while her little nightlight gave a small show of colors and awe. Her gentle snores gave his heart a small leap and put his mind to ease, she was still alive before him. 

"İyi geceler." he whispered and closed her door.

He tried to calm his mind down as it raced with Habibah and the news his president and the prime minister gave him. Another dreamed of the women and also dreamed of her. He couldn't believe it. No, wouldn't. There was no other like her. 

Venturing to his office, he sat before the large table, seeing all that was occurring in his nation and around him and how he should approach it. But in truth, he didn't know what to think. He was blank. Completely dumbfounded as everyone came to him.

"It hurts, but you cannot dwell on her, you have so much before you."

"Keep her memory but one day another may come."

"Think of Zehra, she needs her baba. She needs you now, not later."

"There may be another like her one day. Don't fret of it now, just know that forever is within us."

"She dreams of Habibah, she is the new Ankara."

Sadiq shook his head, wanting to rid the thoughts and memories. He just wanted everything to stay the same, but with her there with them. His Habibah, his little Seer that spoke of times and paths that no one could see. But it wasn't possible. No matter how hard he wished or prayed, she would be gone.

Pulling the files up, he looked at the financial statements and the government documents, to even the newest members of Genesis caught within his lands, everything called out to him to get it straightened but he just couldn't focus.

"Sadiq."

Sadiq bolted right up. There was no way that he heard her. It was just his imagination getting to him with the hurt in his heart. She wasn't-

"Sadiq."

"Habibah?"

"Sadiq."

He spun around, taking in every inch of the room as he called her name again, "Habibah?"

Her little giggle filled the air, her perfume caresses his nose as he looked even harder, "Habibah? Canım, please, don't torment me." 

He could almost feel her gentle touch as something seemed to pull him towards her little box in his office. It's decorated sides called to him as the tug seemed to get stronger as he got closer. It had to be his mind playing games, if not that, him dreaming one hell of a lucid dream. Finally before the box, he could practically hear her telling him to open it and lay them out, to see what the fortune was. His heart ached, remembering her sitting in the room, playing with those damn cards as she muttered names and places, learning what the fortune would tell her. He wasn't her, not in that case, but the pull wasn't letting up. Taking the box, he lifted the ornate lid and pulled out her deck. It was madness. Truly was as he cleared off his desk and lit the laptop to life.

"Whatever you want me to do Habibah, I hope it has a reason." he spoke aloud, "This was your thing, not mine. I just loved listening to you speak of it."

Shuffling the deck, he set it out in the familiar way she did. Placing the cards one by one backs up as his hands shook. He kept himself as collected as possible as she ran through his mind, her dark hair, sweet skin, her milk coffee eyes, even her voice, and attitude. Nothing escaped him as he laid the cards out. Once settled, he pulled up the meanings and began to flip them.

"Right, let's begin." he said as he lifted the first card, feeling himself shake as he recognized the piece, "Death, upright. Ending of cycles. Well, that's a given. You're gone. Next, Temperance, upright. Patience, the middle path. The Wheel of Fortune, upright; inevitability, change of fate. The Moon, reversed; confusion and fear. The High Priestess, reversed; repressed feelings, lack of center. The Hermit, upright; contemplation, inner truth. Strength, upright; bravery, compassion. And last but not least, The Lovers, upright; partnership, union."

Sadiq looked over the cards again, double-checking the meanings and how they came out on the web as he tried to figure out what it was all searching for. He knew the first cards made sense but afterward, it was a mystery he wasn't sure where it began. He thought of the day he pulled her from the Harem and the nightmares that she endured. How her life was before that even, he tried to figure it out, but when it began to click in his head, he refused to believe.

"No. No, Habibah, no." he called out to her, placing the cards away, "No, this wasn't anything but my mind playing jokes on me. You are not here telling me about you being within that woman, supposedly, and trying to get me to listen to everyone else around here. No. Not happening. You were Ankara, and that was that."

"Sadiq."

"Please, don't do this to me." he quietly pleaded.

She ravaged his head, everything she ever said to him to her laugh and sighs, everything clouded his mind, making his knees give out, collapsing to the ground. He wanted to escape it, everything that hurt him yet all it did was grow stronger. His back pressed against his desk, her voice flooding his head even louder.

"God, Habibah, I don't want to lose you again." he closed his eyes, hoping it would finally disappear.

"Baba?" Zehra's little voice broke the darkness.

Lifting his head, he saw Zehra before him, wonder in her eyes as she rested her little hands on his arms, "Baba, booboo?"

Light filtered into the room as he looked around, no doubt he passed out at one point. Sadiq sighed, he was having lucid dreams again, so vivid and real, it just had to be. Stretching out, he gathered Zehra in his arms, hugging her tight as he kissed her. Her arms wrapped around him, hugging him back as she hummed in his ear.

"Baba just had a bad dream last night, but he's better now."

Zehra lifted her head just to kiss his cheek, "All be'er."

He smiled at her, "Yep, all better. Now, why don't we have baked eggs?"

Zehra let out an excited squeal, leaping out of his arms and darting out the door, her happy chatter filling the hall as he collected himself and stood up. She lit his world up more than he realized at times, the happy child she was. Sadiq shook his head at her only to pause over his desk, worry and awe running through him as he saw the cards sprawled out over the desk.

"It was Zehra messing with them." he said but felt a pang hit his heart as the same cards he dealt stood out before him, "Ok, I'll check surveillance and if it's my mind, then I'm speaking to Marissa and Vit."

"You need to calm down Sadiq, what's the matter?" Vit asked as he had Prague on the screen, trying to call in Ottowa and even Cairo.

"I'm far from calm." he almost shouted, "I checked the cameras multiple times, there were no intruders or anything that was seen. Even my laptop caught nothing. Yet there on the desk, after I put them away, were the cards I dealt earlier in the night. What more can I think?"

"I think you need to start with where this began and start from there." he explained to him.

"I told you, Vit! Everything! There wasn't a stone I left unturned or anything. What more do you want?"

"Why not the fact that there's a possible new Ankara?" Neema's voice came over the piece.

"Wait what?" the Canadian joined with Vit.

Shit, he was hoping to avoid that tidbit, but it seemed to have found him and the others as well, "Where was it spoken?"

"Feriah." Neema stated, "And don't be mad at her. Just like any other client or patient, we won't speak a thing about this."

The three of them stared at him through the screen, nearly demanding him to continue with the information he had himself, yet all he could get out was one simple word, "Why?"

"Why?" Vit almost shouted, "Ankara is why. Does she dream of Habibah too?"

"Why must-"

"It's astonishing, it really is, Sadiq." Marissa added, "It's the very fact that a new capital resides so soon after, well, no reason to speak there."

"But she is not-"

"Her. We get that. But Sadiq, listen, it is done. This woman dreams of all the women and Habibah as well. Feriah described her the day she met her flipping cards over the table, telling her how the woman within the dreams does the same thing and speaks of fortunes and times. There is no doubt about it, the woman is to be the next Ankara." Neema explained.

He stayed silent, taking in what they said and what was truly before him. Though Habibah was gone, Ankara existed within his land and waited for him. He didn't want to believe it, but now it was too obvious, "So what do you all think?"

"I think you need to accept the fact that Ankara is here. I know it hurts, I truly cannot fully imagine but it is the truth." Marissa stated, "It will not only help you in a way of healing but help Zehra as well."

"She has plenty of mother figures."

"Yes, but world leaders only last so long just like normal people." Vit noted, "It's been noticed by some of the very first firstborns that they realize they do not age like other children or people. She will realize that she's not human, Sadiq, and then what?"

"I'll figure that out when the time comes."

"Oh good god, pull your head from your ass, you called us for help and to see the truth yet when we give it to you, you bury your head in the sand and pretend it doesn't exist when it does. I cannot say any more than that. Ankara is here and you have a new capital. If you want to learn more about her and what is to come then you best buckle down and either speak with the woman or call Feriah. Your options are limited, especially after the attacks in the Middle East." Neema warned.

"You know what was written by all of you once London was found, all of the nations-"

"Yes, I know. We all agreed to care and watch over the new capital until they were within their land and then safe within until their change." he cut off Vit, "I'm quite aware of the statement, I was there when it was written."

"Then do as you wrote." Neema demanded, "I know it hurts. I loved Habibah as a sister and it killed me to know she is no more. But now a new one has come in the place of her, no doubt she somehow chose her for you. I know that well enough for her. Now it is up to you to finish what has begun. She is in Turkey as we speak, and so is Genesis."

"Aphrodite Ladas. RN. Neurology, cardiology, neonatal, and ER triage. High honors of school and well known in the community." he read the file again, "And then suddenly disappeared for five years. Work log proved she was alive but no bank account, no license, no nothing."

He tried to wrap his head around the information before him, the woman that was to be Ankara. She seemed normal enough, nothing stood out too much but she seemed to be hidden away. But for what reason? Shaking his head, he moved from his office to the walkway outside, hoping the air would clear his head. He could hear Habibah, whispering lightly in his ear, almost teasing him to go to the small flat he knew she was in. 

"Aphrodite." he sighed, "The Greek goddess of love, beauty, and sex. Yet this one seems polar opposite of that."

"And yet you're not as you were when you were the Ottoman Empire."

Spinning around, he was met with those green eyes and lazy smile of his friend, "Hercules."

Hercules moved beside him, looking over the yard as his eyes caught the stone, "You know we all miss her and that no one will replace her, yes?"

"I'm aware."

"We aren't doing this to hurt you, you know that, but it's before you."

Sadiq let out a dark chuckle, "Then picture yourself like me and lose Feriah and have only Apollo."

"Think I haven't?" Hercules replied, "I thought about it day and night. I hang onto them all in fear that I'll wake to find them all dead."

"Then don't expect me to jump in on this so quickly."

"I know you're not fully for this, I truly don't blame you, but it's no longer up to us." he said, handing him a file, "I wouldn't push if it wasn't for her safety."

Now he was worried. Taking the file, he glanced over the numbers and outlines, seeing the ever growing group surround the nations with him, and with it all the knowledge of Ankara in their grips.

"How long have they known?"

"I don't know. Kiku just pulled that information yesterday. We can no longer idle this, Sadiq, we have to act now."

"What does she know?"

"Enough, I presume. Feriah never went in detail."

He let out a long sigh, not wanting to attempt and fester with the facts but it was becoming too real of a repeat for him, "Where is she now?"

"Nightingale."

"You're positive?"

"As I can ever be."

With a final nod, Sadiq left, leaving everything he truly believed behind him and opening the new chapter that Habibah somehow showed him. He just prayed he could get there in time.

Calls over coms echoed the halls, nurses and doctors roamed about as patient laid within rooms or waited for their turn for help, yet he ventured farther within. The desk gave him the floor and desired location she was working, a stern eye glanced his way as the people spoke quickly and fluently with one another. Well, that wasn't what he would thought would happen. Venturing to the location, he waited by the main desk, unsure of what to say or do as his mind went blank and throat dry. He was a fool to even think this far, let alone actually act it out. He wasn't even that way with Habibah. He had to figure out how he was going to give her the truth and what was to come with him and her. Yet he stood there like a fool.

"Sir!" someone demanded behind him. Turning around, he found a doctor glaring at him over her dark-rimmed glasses, "You're blocking the way, is there anything we can help you with?"

Shaking his head, he finally snapped out of it enough to speak, "I'm looking for Aphrodite Ladas."

"Reason?"

He sighed, "I need to speak with her, it's quite important."

"Family matter?"

Well, he wasn't ready for the onslaught of twenty questions as he entered, "No, government."

The woman's eyes grew wide as a simple nod left her, "This way."

Following her stride, he looked within the rooms, seeing numerous people and families all waiting for nurses and doctors for news or even release. Some lit with happiness and pride while others mournful and worried, so much he understood yet seemed so distant to them.

"Sir," she grabbed his attention, "She's at the end of this hall. To the right."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Leaving her behind, he could see two more at the end of the corridor, speaking lightly over clipboards and notes. He wasn't sure which she was but as he grew closer, it wasn't hard to find.

"I'm telling you, Aphrodite, you have to do something about it."

"What more can I do?"

He looked up to see the two women, deep in conversation as he waited idly behind them, just for the perfect moment to be noticed and yet see what he could learn.

"Only so much can protect you, you have to finish it off." the brunette one spoke.

The blonde chuckled, "Yes but you tell that to this paper. Throw a punch at it and see how hard it holds you back."

"Aphrodite. Don't be so subtle." the brunette chided, "You can do more than you think. Just move forward. Plus with that dream of yours it should..."

The woman trailed off as she finally caught sight of him, eyes widening as she tried to grab the blonde's attention, yet failed.

"That was something I should have left out with you. Ever since you pulled that bit out of me you've been demanding everything of the dreams, it's quite annoying. I told you all I could with what I've seen and yet you want more." she finally paused, turning around to see what was wrong, "What are you gawking at? Oh!"

Oh was right. She wasn't what he thought she would be. Her build was like Habibah's, small and curvy in the right places to define her a true woman but the fair skin, ocean blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair was far from his thoughts. 

"Oh well then, um, Aysel, would you-"

"No worries, I got your area covered."

"Thanks." was all she spoke until the woman was out of sight, "Ok, why not somewhere private, yes?"

"Works for me if it does you?" he replied.

No more than a meter away, she swung open an empty room door, the clean and crisp smell and looks gave him proof how often it was used. Walking in, she quickly close and locked the door behind them, leaving no traces of themselves. 

She stood there, shaking in nerves as he glanced at her, "First thing, I'm sorry. I truly cannot express my deepest of sympathies to you and her along with your daughter. I can't even imagine the pain."

That hurt. Sadiq sighed, letting the memories float around in his head for a moment, "Thank you. But I believe you know why I'm here."

She nodded, "Yes. And before you say anything, just know I never asked for it. It just came to me."

“I never said that.”

“Yet I am in step of her.”

“No, you’re not. You’re not her, but what had this all up in arms is the fact Genesis knows of you.” 

He watched as worry and realization covered her, her back pressing into the door as she slumped down to the floor. Her eyes closed as she covered her face with her hands, “Of course.”

Sadiq waited on her, letting her soak the truth before her as she sniffled, “Anything else want to go fucking wrong?”

“Ask again and it might.”

Aphrodite chuckled, “If I wasn’t sure, I swear Habibah was in the room.”

“Don’t use her name.”

“Why?”

“I’d rather you not.”

She gave a light nod, “Fair enough. So now what? Where am I to go now? Am I being sent back to Greece?”

He looked over at her to see a new look of fear wash over her, “Why do you say that?”

“Well it’s quite obvious you don’t want me around, not that I blame you, but what else is there? If they know I’m here, I’m pretty much screwed all ways around.”

“I will figure out things.”

She suddenly gave a twitch, a shiver of sorts that claimed her body, “Not now.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I’m just not doing as asked and I know if I do I’ll pass out like last time due to her.”

Now he was curious, “What do you mean?”

“She’s mad at you, you aren’t doing what needs done. She’s yelling in my head, wants to talk to you but at the same time just wants to be near you. Yet every time she wants something like that I’m rendered unconscious and useless.”

“Who’s talking?”

Aphrodite glared at him, “You told me not to talk about her.”

He knew, he knew when she started talking, everything screamed Habibah and her ways of having him listen to her. He wanted her back so much, but it wasn’t so. He thought for a moment, wondering what he could do to help her and what was happening with Genesis, just for one thing to pop into his head.

“If Habibah is truly within you, what is one thing she and I knew together. No one else, just us.”

Her blue eyes landed on him and darted around the floor, as if she was listening to what was within. Her brow furrowed lightly as she looked at him again, “Mask?”

Mask? She wasn’t speaking- “She’s talking about a mask and wondering if you put the new zodiac in it.”

His heart froze and his mind was made up, even if the two clashed unmercifully. Grabbing a pen and paper, he dotted on it as he watched her get up, “Go here.”

She came to his side as the scent of hyacinths cane to him, “What’s this?”

“My address and number. When you are ready, come here.” he left her in the room, darting out of the building.

He had to keep it together, just had to until he made it to his car. He could see her on their bedroom floor, explaining what she was doing and how it would help him. Once within the vehicle, he leaned his head back and let it go. He pent up so much with learning of her that it was nearly breaking him and that last little bit was his true assurance. 

Collecting himself as best as possible, he got into the little center compartment and pulled out his old mask. So many years of war and hate it had witnessed yet it made him grow and learn of what his people and he were. Yet it was what laid on the back that mattered. Flipping it over, next to the corners of the eyes, were his and her zodiac symbols, her way of keeping him safe during the war and onslaught of evil around them, and one was missing. 

“I’m sorry Habibah, I couldn’t add Zerha to it. You were supposed to do that for me, you were to protect us with it like you told me.” he confessed aloud, “And I don’t know how I’m going to be able to move on from you.”


	5. Chapter 5

He palmed the piece again, the light material resting in his hand. The sheen of white glistened in the sun as the soft back held years of wear and tear against the times of war. The mask held so much and yet so little to the world as he looked it over, and yet one thing still laid missing. The symbols of Aeries and Scorpio laid within the corner of the eyes, and now, he was trying his damnedest to add another Scorpio, but every time he laid the blade close to it, he couldn't. She flooded his mind as he saw her again carving the signs within. Her little giggle and explanation gave it all a new meaning of life as he watched her, but now, that life was gone.

Sadiq shook his head, laying the knife down and staring out the window, seeing the high sun grace the sky, "I hope you're happy, watching us all from afar. Watching how much of an idiot I've become."

He knew she would've slapped him for that, knocked him right hard she would've but it wouldn't. He sighed in frustration, so much in so little time came to him and now he was balls deep in shit he couldn't control. He hated to ask for help, but now as he looked over the map and saw the advancement towards his lands, he knew it wasn't an option anymore. His borders were strengthened, more men and women joined the military to protect the land, which he personally went and thanked every one of them, he made amends with old enemies and attempted to keep his nose clean during high discussions of war and politics, yet the biggest issue at hand was already within his home.

A squeal of excitement filled the air, making him look toward the door. Little feet scurrying away were joined with another as happy laughter followed suit. Well, at least that was one worry off his head. Moving from his desk and opening the door, he saw the two girls playing and carrying on as Zehra placed a feather boa around Aphrodite's neck, babbling away at her as the woman gave a loving smile.

"Am I now fit for your party?" she asked the tot.

Zehra let out a happy squeal, "Ya! A pwetty! Pincess pwetty!"

Aphrodite chuckled, "Then I am pleased to be before Her Royal Majesty and take part in her luxurious tea party."

A smile curved his lips as he watched Zehra drag Aphrodite back to her room to continue their play. That was one thing that he no longer worried about. Sure there was Genesis at his door and other issues at hand, but the knowledge of how the two of them would be together and how it would fit within the home was answered the moment she walked in. Zehra wouldn't leave her side, even for a second, almost demanding that Aphrodite do everything for her now and be what Habibah was no longer. It broke his heart, two ways now instead of one, for the love the two shared was proving to be more than he ever could imagine and that Habibah would never get the chance to have that moment with her daughter.

Moving back into the room, he dialed the phone, hoping that one of them would have something for him. But for once, he was answered with silence over them all. Each nation he reached out to was silent, not a word spoken or reached. It didn't take him long to figure out why. Neema made it clear over the last meeting that Ankara was alive once more in another body and that time would be the essence of it all, so the nations were letting him get acquainted with her. He did that already, spoke and finished things that most wouldn't have thought of but now this was a bit more important than him understanding his capital.

"What am I going to do now?"

Everything on the desk seemed daunting as he tried to tackle it again, yet the more he tried, the more frustrated he became. He wanted solace, to be at peace with himself and everything around him, but to do that, he had to let Habibah go. And that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Sadiq?" Aphrodite's voice came to him through the door.

"Yea?"

"Anything you want to eat? Zehra's getting peckish and I thought I'd feed you both instead-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Silence befell the room as he waited for her to leave like last time. He knew she was only trying to help, but he couldn't bear the thoughts anymore.

"You sure?" she asked, "I don't mind."

"I am."

"You know she asks for you. I can't keep making things up." then she walked away.

Well shit, that stuck him deeply. He knew she was, no lie about it. Zehra always ate with him, no matter the time of day, she was attached to his hip at one point, but now he couldn't even go out there. He heard Habibah whisper his name, that gentle yet stern way she had to make him finally pull his head from his ass.

"Fine, I'll go."

Bracing himself, he made his way to the kitchen, the alluring aroma of Kuzu Tandir filled the room as Zehra swung her feel happily in her chair while Aphrodite finished the meal. Pushing away from the damning thoughts in his head, he finally sat down at the table as Zehra gave an excited squeal. 

"Baba!"

"Hey Zehra, what are you up to?"

"I eat."

He gave a small chuckle as Aphrodite placed the meal before them, mouthing a small thank you to him. He bit into the meat as Aphrodite and Zehra struck up a conversation once more, talking about the day to what to do next, to even what laid ahead for them for the week. It was at that moment, he realized what he was missing. The simple things. Things he thought weren't too important and that he'd gain them later. But now a later was gone and a new one was before him, growing up faster than he planned on it.

"You realizing something?" he heard Aphrodite say.

"Yea, how can you tell?"

"Baba, a booboo?" Zehra asked as she tried to wipe his face with her napkin.

"I'll let her tell you." 

Well, there went hiding it from them, "Not a booboo like that Zehra."

"But a booboo, nonetheless." Aphrodite added as she wiped Zehra's own messy face, "Grab what you can, Sadiq. I know I'm not her, but she's still here. Just in another form before you. Don't miss her days."

He nodded to her, "I know, I was just-"

"Wrapped up. I get it." Aphrodite stated, "Look, why not after she's fed you take her and get her ready for bed? I'll clean up and after she's asleep, you and I can talk more. Up to you."

Sadiq looked over at Zehra, Habibah's smile and bright eyes laid on her features in such a mirrored way it was hard not to see Habibah in her, "Yea, I can do that."

"Little girls need their babas. Even if they pull double duty and play mama as well." Aphrodite sighed, "It's the same for mothers as well."

For once, he saw something new in the woman, a weakness or sadness he never noticed before. He knew she didn't want to go back to Greece, didn't even like mentioning it but the talk of mothers and fathers seemed to have opened something more to her. One that seemed to be pained within her.

"That is very true." he said, "Have seen it."

"That so?"

Sadiq nodded, "Yea, I'll tell you later. No need to make it more depressing in here."

Aphrodite chuckled, "Hard to make it depressing with her in here."

Glancing over to Zehra, he watched as she sang to herself and nibbled at her plate. Zehra gave him that smile, grinning as big as she could at him, the same was Habibah would when she wanted something from him. Mischievous and sweet all wrapped in one. 

Once all was finished, he did as Aphrodite stated, cleaning her up and going back to their old routine they created together before the change came to the house. He never realized how much he missed during those stupors of depression, but hearing her sing Dandini was proof to him that he was missing more than he planned. 

"You're doing good lately, getting to be a big girl huh?" he smiled at her as she crawled into her bed.

"Evet." she snuggled into her sheets, "Kitap!"

He crossed his arms playfully at her, "How do we ask?"

"Lütfen?" she beamed up at him.

Pulling the book out, he settled beside her while she rested her head upon his chest, "Thank you, much better than just demanding. Want to hear about the Silent Princess?"

"Evet!"

Giving her a gentle kiss, he read the fable to her. Weaving the story of the Prince and his journey to the Silent Princess, following the nightingales commands to have her speak, and finally breaking his own curse and marrying the Princess. He changed his voice to fit the character and gave them a life he knew she enjoyed deeply. Questions of the mountains and the palaces and people, everything that seemed to catch her mind, she would retort with questions and wonder.

"Baba, I have a pwince?"

"Maybe one day, but I hope not too soon." he replied, "You're too little for that yet."

"Ok." she gave a sleepy yawn, "I got better."

"Oh, what's better than a prince?"

She leaned up quickly and kissed his cheek, "A king."

Curse her. Curse her and her sweet ways and making his heart crumble in his chest. She would truly be the death of him in no time, "And I'm glad to be your King. iyi geceler."

"iyi geceler, baba."

Kissing her good night, he left her little nightlight on and closed the door behind him. How could he have missed so much? How did he let those days slip by him like so without even giving a glance to her? He felt like a fool. He had to change it all, just had to for her and their future. Strolling down the hall, he saw the familiar faces within the photos adorning the wall, happier days with laughter and fun, all the nations and the growing capitals coming in one by one and now children littering the floor, it was just a simpler time. One he wanted back into.

Turning the corner, he watched as Aphrodite finished her work within the kitchen, stowing away what was left and packing some for her upcoming shift. True, he was curious about the blonde woman. How she stood before him and his leaders, how she acted in the hospital, even in his home, yet deep within, he knew something was amiss. And he was going to figure it out one day.

"She go to bed ok for you?"

Sadiq shook his head, "Yea, no issues. I truly did miss a lot."

Aphrodite wiped her hands, walking over to him, "That you did. I don't blame you. It's the cycle of grief. You speak to the nations you told me about?"

He nodded, "Evet, all of them. How did the call with the medical capitals go?"

She brightened up, "Really well actually. I enjoyed learning all who was within and their fields, I didn't realize how many in the mental and physical world of medicine there were for the nations. Kinda relaxing to know it. I won't bore some when I speak medicine."

"Can share some hospital stories to gain a laugh or two." he smiled at her, "Well, that's what Neema always said."

"Oh, not one hospital story is the same. Got to love the crazy stories."

"That you do."

"Guess you have some pretty crazy ones for your years and being around nations and people, you must have a good few up your sleeve."

He looked at her, the same mischevious glint in her eyes was just like hers. Maybe she wasn't wrong with saying Habibah was wit them all, but not just with Zehra, "I may. But that's for a later date."

Aphrodite nodded, "Fair enough. So, you mentioned about nations playing double duty at times, curiosity killed the cat. Unless you want to wait for it being-"

"No, no." he cut her off, "It's alright. I did say I'd talk later and I still need to get to know you as well, so why not spill a little of what we both know."

"Works for me, so you first then me?"

Sadiq nodded, sitting on the large lounge chair, "Well, best to begin is the first nation to lose his capital and not gain her back until months later. America. He didn't know she was sick with cancer, she hid it and the pregnancy from him and his brother. Alfred was devastated when he found Liberty in the little cabin. It took Matthew months to get him back on his feet. It wasn't until Juliet came to be and realized the truth of the nations and the capitals."

"I didn't know London figured it out. Nor DC for that matter."

"Most don't. He cared for Liberty for months by himself. Matthew and Arthur would help here and there and so would Juan, Carlos, and Lien. Actually, many of us stood up for him and helped as best as possible. But it was hard to watch him. After that, Vash was next. Not that it was like this but having Martina by himself for a little while made him like us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tatyana decided to admit herself to hospital care when the therapies and medicines weren't helping her thoughts and the need to harm. It was the last thing they decided, took her almost three months of nonstop work but she managed. I know Marie will go extended weekends to special meetings for drug abuse and Phillip will join her too for alcohol, both of them at one point admitted for a month to truly make sure they were ok. A few others have joined the ranks with them but the closest one to me is Alfred."

The only difference to him was he got Amber back, and Sadiq wasn't that lucky. But now a new version was before him.

"That's rough, seems I don't know all that's out there."

"There are many capitals with issues."

"I know that. I was speaking with Vilnius, Polly, and I came to realize she suffers from a harsh OCD."

"You mean she cleans constantly?"

Aphrodite shook her head, "Not that one. There are six versions and each one is different from the other, but it was really neat to learn it from her and understand her version. That and learning that Tallinn is agoraphobic."

"Well, that one was kind of easy. Look at Eduard, he'd rather be inside at times on a computer than doing anything else. They're meant for each other."

Aphrodite chuckled, "Agoraphobia doesn't just mean outside, it can also be crowds or places."

"Hmm, guess I'm learning new things."

"You have a nurse in here, you'll always learn something new."

"True, ok, now you, why nursing?"

She shrugged, "I always loved to help people. It feels good knowing that someone I saw days ago hanging onto a thread of life being able to walk out those doors and smile and wave to me because I helped them survive and live."

The smile that came to her gave him her heart, how pure and open it was at times yet something there seemed off, "I can see that, so another one?"

"Isn't it my turn?" she joked with him.

"You can ask next, but, from what I know about where you were born and grew up in Greece, no offense, you don't have the looks of it."

And there was the sunken Aphrodite he knew as she seemed to reel back from the question yet sigh in defeat to answer, "Well, because my mother isn't Greek, nor my real father."

"Oh?"

"No, my father left my mother before I was born and she didn't want to be surrounded by her family any more, so she packed up and moved to Patras, Greece."

"From where?"

"Odesa, Ukraine."

Now that shocked him a little, he figured she was of European lines but not that location, "That's quite a hike, family not agree with her?"

"My grandfather, as she said, was demanding and hated my biological father. So when she found out about me and told them what he did, my grandfather slammed the door in her face pretty much. My grandmother and a few others were willing to take her in but under certain rules, one was to give me up. She refused. My mother always adored Greece after a family trip, so she made it her decision to move there. And nearly twenty-five years later, here I am." she told him, "Well, not in Greece but still. Alive."

Now he saw where her hardiness came from and the want of being close to family yet keeping distance. She was almost a contradiction in herself with how she spoke and acted. Little notions unseen to the eye, but after Habibah, he knew those little ques without a hitch. And he knew Aphrodite was still hiding things.

"So, my turn now, what's it like?"

"You have to be more specific."

"Being a nation. A personification of a land filled with rich history and vibrancy of a people. Both good and bad? Even being the empire? Juliet mentioned how her husband was once the British Empire, so at one point you had to be the Ottoman, yes?"

He scoffed at her, "That's more than one there."

"You asked two in a row."

Sadiq nodded, rubbing his hand through his stubble upon his chin, "Fair enough, you got me there. What can I say? Being a nation has perks in some ways and downfalls in others. You get to see the advancement of the world and watch as people grow into learning of themselves and the history and science that surrounds them. The kindness and wonder that humans have can be quite amazing. But then there is the bad. The power-hungry and vain. Wars that were truly unneeded or ruthless of times, and yes, I remember the days as being the Ottoman Empire."

"What's the difference between then and now?"

"How many women do you see in this room?" he smiled at her.

"You had your own Harem?"

"Many did at times that had power, nations are no different. I had a good number in my bed, but you learn that having many doesn't fill the void within. Found that out years later, watching some nations stumble over themselves."

"Who?"

Well, it was best to be honest, "France. I didn't know the depth of loving a human until I heard of a woman that lead the French to fight the British in the Hundred Years War. I decided to venture to the lands and see what if the word was true or not and sure enough it was. Francis loved Joan like no other, and when they killed her before him, he was destroyed. No hurt or pain could even be matched that I had caused than the one I witnessed on him. About twenty years later, my Empire fell. I kept myself as clean as possible and just did as I was supposed to. It wasn't just him that I watched fall, many nations loved a human and yet lost them. Manoel was barely himself after Evita died of cancer, Roderich blamed himself for the death of all his royals, Ivan let out such a rage when he learned of the Romanov's that most stayed miles away. Arthur wasn't any different from us when Bessy died. The women as well, not just us men. I know Belle mourned her King's death for a decade or more with how close she was to him. Carine was no different with her leaders that lead the charge away from the Empire's grasp of Ireland. Each of us learned what the cost of loving a human was. We avoided it as much as possible. But for some it was hard. Well, until we learned of the capitals."

Aphroditesunk in her chair, "I didn't think that. I can't imagine how hard it was for all of you."

"When is life ever easy?"

She shook her head, "It isn't. I just didn't see the real strength from you all."

"Strength?"

"Well, yea." she looked at him, "You have immense strength with everything you witnessed and lived. People today would just kill for a dime yet you all have seen life and death in thousands of ways that you value so much even though you can't have it. Not like them at least."

He never thought of it that way, how she worded it but as it repeated itself in his head, she was right. Every war he fought, every blow he delivered, it did make him understand the weakness and strength of life, "Thank you for showing me that. I never viewed it as such."

"You're welcome. Gotta try my best here once in a while huh?"

"True, you have that."

She stood up, checking her watch, "Look, I know we got off rocky in the beginning, but why not keep this up to make better amends, yes? Just to get somewhere rather than the cool, hi and bye."

Sadiq nodded to her, "I think I can handle that. As long as you are up for it after a long shift. I've heard how nurses work for hours on end."

"Somebody has to save someone." she smiled as she went to ready herself, "I'll talk with you once I'm back, ok?"

"Deal." 

He waited, letting the moment they shared simmer within him as he swore he felt Habibah's hands on his shoulders, easing him into comfort for the night. As he heard the door close and her car start, the chime of his phone went off, breaking his ease.

"Alo?"

"Hey, Sadiq, I did as you asked and dug up what I could on Aphrodite through Feriah's papers." Dryas spoke quickly.

"Good, hope you found something of use to help me understand her."

"Well, you know as much as we do." was the reply.

"You're kidding?"

"No, it seems she was hidden pretty tight and not just her either."

A small pit formed in his gut, "What do you mean?"

"Her mother is the same way. Alive yet not in some way."

"Ok, so now what?"

"Well, if it wasn't the fact that someone came claiming to know here and wonder of her whereabouts, I wouldn't have much. But this is a little strange in my mind."

"Why, what's wrong with the information?"

"It's who gave it to us."

He could hear Habibah telling him to calm down and not overthink things, but the need to know was killing him, "And that was?"

"Her husband."


	6. Chapter 6

Something was off. She wasn't sure how but it was. Since the night they spoke together freely, Sadiq seemed to have secluded himself back into his office and self mantra. And she was running out of ideas to help him.

"He is a very prideful man." Feriah spoke to her as Vanida nodded, "Time is everything with him."

"I understand that completely but for the last few days, he gives me a look of displeasure. No matter what I do. I could cure cancer and he'd still disapprove."

"Now don't be that way." Vanida scolded her, "Just keep being you, he'll warm up sooner or later to you. We all know Zehra loves you to death, he shouldn't be far along."

"Unless we pull his head from his ass." Neema chipped in from the computer.

"See?" Aphrodite pointed to the laptop, "Even she sees my plight."

Vanida and Feriah sighed at them as Apollo came into the room, laying across his mother's lap, "óneira glyká."

"Sweet dreams to you too." Feriah said as she pet his head.

Small chuckles filled the room as Neema sighed, "Father like son."

"That he is. Henceforth why I am happy that Oceania is like me."

"Yes, but that all aside." Vianda started, "You just have to relax and let things go. You just got here not too long ago in reality, just continue letting the dust settle and things will get better."

"You seem to have pretty high faith in that."

Vianda smiled, "That's because I was a nervous wreck coming here and realizing all that I dreamed was real and that I was to be the capital of Cyprus. You tell me how that would fair to most people?"

Aphrodite knew she wasn't wrong, even herself, in the beginning, couldn't believe what was going on, "Ok, you got me there."

"There, now take it day by day and just be you. Nothing more truthful than that." Vianda noted.

"You have been fully truthful, correct?" Neema questioned.

"What else can I hide? I told him of my family and what happened there, not much else."

"Then there is no worry." Vianda smiled.

With a simple nod, the subjects changed back and forth with them all, letting Aphrodite enjoy her day off as the children all played. Yet the glare at her neck said it all. It wasn't complete truth and she knew it. She didn't want to speak of her step-father or her ex-husband, but she knew one day it would come up, and only one other person knew of the situation at hand.

"Aphrodite." Feriah's voice called out, "Mind helping me quick with the Galaktoboureko?"

"Oh, you bitch." she heard Neema whine over the computer, "You would serve that while I'm not there."

"Hey, we told you we would gladly come to Egypt." Vianda chuckled.

Before Aphrodite could say anything, Feriah yanked her into the other room, gently closing the kitchen doors to the other two, leaving her with the stern woman in the small room. She knew what was coming as Feriah did as she said, she just waited until it-

"You didn't tell him why you fully left, did you?"

And there it was, "It's not a worry anymore. The papers are there, he's a memory now."

"Because you hide in Turkey?"

"Feriah please-"

"No, don't please me." she stated as she served the Greek dessert, "You want Sadiq to be on your side, then tell him everything. And I don't mean the abuse from your father."

"He wasn't my father, just a scum that used us both."

"Then tell him that." Feriah pointed at her, "As of now, he has trust issues, in which I do not blame him, yet I see why for yourself in hiding, but hiding in that shrowd will hurt you in the end, not help you."

"I am aware, but I have no idea how to speak about what happened and them. It's not that easy."

"Think it was easy telling Hercules what happened to me?"

"Didn't Berlin and Cairo kinda block you in a room and he sat behind you as you spoke?"

"The difference?" the woman glared at her, "If that is what it will take for you to talk to Sadiq, then so be it."

"No!" Aphrodite raised her voice, "Don't even."

"Then tell him about your step-father and Orpheus. You leave it to fester and he finds out without you telling him, it will get ugly."

"I can figure that piece out on my own, why are you so determined for me to speak?" 

Feriah looked away, closing her eyes as she shook her head, "Just do it soon."

"What aren't you telling me?" Aphrodite could feel the hair on her neck stand up.

"Please-"

"No, tell me, Feriah."

"Aphrodite, listen-"

"Now, Feriah!"

"I lost sight of him." Feriah finally looked at her, the stern gaze was thrown at her while sorrow laid hidden within, "I lost sight of him and I fear he somehow is trying to find you. That is why."

Her heart sunk, her belly felt like an eternal black hole opened up within as it began to swallow her whole, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Feriah walked over to her, grasping her hands, "I had my eye on him for a long time but this is way out of hand, do you understand me? Hercules and I can only do so much from Greece, it is up to you and Sadiq to protect you here in Turkey."

"You're serious?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Feriah sighed, "I saw you the day I sent you here. I was afraid that if I didn't hurry, there wouldn't be a new Ankara to give to him."

Aphrodite felt smaller than she ever did before, her mind raced with what Orpheus did to her and what he promised if she ever left. Even the memories of her step-father and her mother flooded her all at once, how on Earth was she going to survive this?

"Hey, listen, just call him and tell him you want to break new ground with him." Feriah rubbed her shoulders, "It's just a thought."

The ringing of her phone caught her off guard as she saw the hospital calling her, "Well, maybe I can try and do that. Hopefully, it doesn't backfire on me."

"Two call outs, one sent home sick, and the triage understaffed." Aphrodite said to Asyel, "And you leave me last to call."

"You deserve a day to yourself. You have pulled a few doubles, more than most of the veterans here. The head and I value you for it, plus it seemed you needed to work after I saw you come in."

Aphrodite scoffed, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Your new boy toy?"

She nearly smacked the woman, "So lewd of you to think of me. And no, not there."

"Ok then, well, maybe it's a good thing he's waiting in your office upstairs?"

"Are you shitting me?!" the woman had to be joking, but her bright smile said otherwise.

"Nope, he's been up there for about fifteen minutes, dropped Zehra in the center."

"of course, what more can go on." Aphrodite walked toward her office, hoping that things would settle and go easy for her. But the ever turning of her mind and twisting of her gut told her otherwise as she came to the door.

Opening the door, she saw Sadiq sitting within, eyes glued to papers as he looked over her charts. Worry sat within his features, something had him worried and it made the air thicker than before.

"Didn't expect you here."

"I wouldn't have been if it wasn't Genesis being a thorn in my side." he mumbled, "We have issues at hand."

"Define issues?"

Sadiq rubbed his face with his free hand, "They're trying to pinpoint the last remaining capitals, including yourself. The governments are all getting their smartest to combat this as best as possible. Bejing is leading it as of now while Tallinn is helping her."

Aphrodite sighed, "Great news. So now what?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out." he flipped her calendar pages over again, "I have to figure out how to keep both of you safe and protect the nation as well. There's too much going on all at once."

"Any way I can help?"

"If you can get your head doctor here to release you into the UN medical with Juliet, Neema, and the others, I would have a closer eye on you and have a better field of what to do then."

She felt a tremor fly up her back, the thought of being under complete control like that made her nearly sick as Orpheus came to her mind just for her step-father to join him. She knew why Sadiq was doing it, but god it made her uneasy.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, anything else to add to this plate?"

"No, I need nothing else from you." came an icy cold reply.

"Geez, just asking if you needed any more help, no need to give me the nasty treatment."

"I have reasons."

"To be cold to me?" she felt the tension boiling within her.

"Perhaps." his hazel eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Aphrodite threw her hands in the air, "Fine, what do you want from me? Since the night we talked so freely for a change, you've been treating me like I kicked your puppy or something of the fact. What have I done to piss you off so much besides not being her?"

Finally, he looked at her, mystery and melancholy written in his eyes, "Who's Orpheus?"

"What?" there was no way.

Sadiq got up from her desk, his stride was stiff yet determined as he stood before her. He towered over her, as his face came closer to hers, "Who is Orpheus?"

She couldn't move, couldn't speak, she barely could think as he stood over her like he did. Her mind fell back into the days of Orpheus's abuse, she felt it all, heard it all, could taste the blood in her mouth as Sadiq cocked his head at her. Once again, she found herself completely obedient to the glare, her eyes trained to the floor as she heard him scoff.

"Interesting." he moved away, "So, let me get this straight, you have dreamed of Habibah and Sabiha, Halide, and Nurbanu after accidents that left you in a coma for a brief time. You learned of the Nations and Capitals and Cities within the governments and found yourself practically as one and attempting to come to me to be the new 'Ankara'. Yet you failed to mention one massive thing to me."

She couldn't look at him, fear ran through her veins as she felt the heat of his anger radiate off of him as he came next to her, "You're already married to a man. No papers or anything stating anything less of a divorce or separation. But you came here to start anew with me and my daughter."

"It's not what you think." she somehow squeaked out.

"What am I to think?!" he shouted.

"Please-"

"No! No, I refuse! he stormed towards the door, "What am I to honestly think? You lied about that large piece of your life, what else could you be lying about?"

Aphrodite finally looked up at him, "Are you saying I'm lying about them all, even Habibah?"

"Why not?" he glared at her, "How am I to believe it? Who says you couldn't have been there the day she died or even did it?"

"What madness are you spewing at me?" she fought back her tears, "I wasn't there, though I wish I was to take her place and leave this wretched place. Maybe then you could have what you so desire."

His eyes narrowed as he opened the door, "I do wish that."

Then he was gone. Her heart felt like it was in thousands of pieces as her mind wrestled with all that was spoken between them both. Damn Feriah was right and there she was, now even farther away from him than she was before yet not even given a chance to explain anything. She didn't know what to do or say, truthfully there was nothing she could do or say to him to fix what she hid from everyone. There was too much hurt there within him and she wasn't honest with him either of her past, only what she wanted him to hear. And now, there was no fixing what was spoken.

She wanted to clean the office up, to scrub and organize the floor she was on to just curb her thoughts as she bit back the tears. Bolting out of her office, she made her way for the nurse's station, hoping to find files there to ease her mind and take the edge away that was eating her alive but as she arrived, there was nothing there. No notes or charts, not even a nurse or two. It was completely empty. She stared at the emptiness and tried to make heads or tails of it. 

"Odd." she spoke aloud as she ventured around the piece, "There's no one here."

And no one was pure truth. Not a soul was around her nor the floor it seemed. A few patients here and there but all cared for. No alarms or calls for a nurse could be heard yet it seemed that she was utterly alone within the hospital. A cold chill ran down her spine, her nerves and fears all colliding like a massive vehicle accident. It wasn't normal and she had to get to the bottom of it. Corridor to corridor, room to room, she checked all she could think of where staff would be but nothing of the sort, only the patients healing in peace. She knew Zehra was in the center and Sadiq wouldn't have been far from her but where was everyone else?

"Asyel?" she called out, "Dr. Uzun? Dr. Tabak? Anyone?"

She rounded the corner only to be back where she started and still no sign of anyone, "Where in the hell did they all go?"

Suddenly a pain ravaged her head, knocking her to the ground. Aphrodite tried to get up only to be forced back down to the ground as someone punched her. She tried to defend herself, blocking and holding onto what she could as they continued their onslaught.

"Dirty bitch!" was echoed in the hall as they picked her up by her hair, only to throw her into the wall.

No. She knew that voice, it wasn't possible. Finally stealing a glance, she was met with his deadly glare as it burned holes into her stomach. Orpheus. He found her. Dear God, he found her. She tried to scramble away but his boot to her gut stopped her.

"What fucking idea was it to up and leave me like that? Were you not grateful for what I gave you?" he demanded out of her, "A roof over your head, food for you to eat, a bed to lay in? Was it not good enough?!"

He punched her again, over and over as her cheek felt numb and her teeth seemed to tremble against his assault. Her head swam with the dreams once more, the women and Habibah begging her to hang on as he continued. She wasn't sure if it was worth fighting him anymore. Maybe it was best to let him finally kill her this time and be over with it all.

"Who the hell have you been fucking in this desolate place?" his hand connected with her cheek, "You filthy piece of shit, ungrateful bitch!"

She tried to ignore him, hoping it all would end soon as something seemed to cross her vision before the next slap came to her. Suddenly a book smacked him in the head, making him falter back slightly as his eyes sharpened into daggers at the person.

"Stupid brat, fuck off!" he said hurling whomever it was over to the next hallway.

Only then did she see the bouncy dark curls and the pink outfit she dressed her in that morning. Aphrodite felt her blood surge into a rage as she saw Zehra begin to cry as she looked over at her. No, she had reason to fight and by damn, she was going to fight now. With all she had, she swung her fist into his throat, stunning him enough for her to get to the little girl.

"Wretched whore!" he shouted as he pulled her away from Zehra.

"No!" she fought against him, "Zehra!"

She reached out for her little girl, seeing the tears fall down her face. She tried to fight him off, to get to her girl and protect her with all she could but he sat upon her stomach and wrapped his fingers around her neck. What breath she had was squeezed out of her as she tried to reach out to her, gasping her name. Orpheus picked up and slammed her head onto the hard floor, making Zehra cry harder.

Over and over again, he repeated his attack on her, only then did she hear Zehra scream, "Baba!"

The world around her became fuzzy, the burning in her chest was growing as her body felt weak as he leaned over her body, "I told you before if you ever leave me, I'd kill you."

Suddenly he was gone from her body, fresh air filled her lungs as her body felt alive again. Aphrodite coughed as she moved away, attempting to sit up as little arms wrapped around her neck and heavy sobs filled her ears. She didn't have to see that Zehra was in her lap but it was who saved her that made her curious. Opening her one eye as best as possible, she saw a tall man standing before her. Menace and rage burned around him as he took on Orpheus once more. A chair was flung at him yet he combated it with a simple swing of his arm, a white mask falling to the floor only for Habibah to shout in her head the truth of the man before her.

"Sadiq?" she croaked out. 

Orpheus darted at Sadiq just for him to grab hold of him, slamming his left arm down onto the counter, the sickening sound of bone shattering filled the air as Orpheus screamed in pain. Aphrodite tried to cover Zehra's ears, hoping to ease all she was seeing and living as her father took on the bastard. Even with a broken arm, the man wouldn't go down as Sadiq took out his legs and threw him to the ground. He moved to pick him up and repeat the same thing again only for Orpheus to take a pencil and ram it through Sadiq's shoulder.

"Sadiq!" Aphrodite shouted.

With a swift kick, Sadiq made him go to the other wall. Slamming him into the wall that it broke against the force. He walked over to him, wrapping his hand around his neck and lifted him slightly off the ground.

"Listen here, I don't care who you are or what you have, but it is no longer." Sadiq warned, "You are leaving my nation. Either whole as you are now or in a wooden box. I do not care. But if I ever see you near my daughter or love again, I will personally rip our your spine. Got it?"

"She was mine first!" Orpheus spat at him.

"Not anymore." Sadiq dropped him as law enforcement came to them all. 

Asyel came to her side, her own head bleeding as the doctors joined them all, removing tape and ties from around them. It was over. Aphrodite sighed as Zehra cried into her shoulder, it was over with Orpheus, completely over. Asyel tried to patch her up as Sadiq kneeled before them both, his eyes lost in thought as the pencil still sat within his shoulder.

"You keeping that for later?" Aphrodite tried to joke with him.

Sadiq smiled, "Possibly, but I have some things I have to do first."

Aphrodite nodded, wondering all that was going to come after all that occurred in the short afternoon, "I'm sorry I never told you about him."

Sadiq shook his head, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions as I did and for what I said to you earlier. I'm sorry for being so cold and away from you. But now I want to change all that."

"You promise this time?" she smiled at him as best as she could.

"Yea, I do." he nodded, "Once we're home, we have a lot to talk about. Both of us."

For once, she felt comfortable with that statement from him and the truth it held. Now was a new change, one that wasn't momentary or even false, but a true time of speaking and learning. And this time, she wasn't holding anything back from him.


	7. Chapter 7

She could still feel him throw her into the ground, her head bouncing off the floor as she fought Orpheus off. She felt her body slope just slightly again as Zehra slept in her arms, her own exhaustion rolling in. Twenty-four hours after Orpheus's attack and Sadiq had the nation under watch for him and her under tight orders at the house. Not that she was going to break them. After a concussion and heavy bruising on her body, she was just glad to be alive and before them all again. The sounds of the day floating by gave her peace, a solace she didn't think she would have any more with what she had. 

Zehra's heavy sigh brought her back as she felt her snuggle into her, her little fingers curling into her scarf and pulling it closer. Aphrodite caressed her back, easing her back into a deep sleep before Sadiq came back. 

"Sleep, little one, no nightmares tonight." she whispered to her.

Gently rocking, she hummed familiar lullabies and tunes hoping to ease her into a better night of sleep. Not that she was one to talk but both her and Sadiq were in Zehra's room, calming her down from the nightmares she gained of Orpheus. She lost count on how many times she apologized to Sadiq for her waking and screaming for them, blaming herself for what had happened. She still felt guilty for it as the incident rolled through her head again. She just wished she told the truth the first day instead of having all of that unfold.

Zehra suddenly left her chest, jolting her eyes open not even realizing they were closed, just to see Sadiq lift her and gently rock her back to her bedroom. Aphrodite waited for him, looking back out into the late evening sky from the reading nook of her room. She fiddled with the headscarf that dropped lazily over her hair and hid the bruises from prying eyes. There was so much she had to change herself to be Ankara. She had to better herself for Zehra and Sadiq, had to understand the beliefs and the culture of Turkey, she had to boost herself up from Orpheus and her step-father's abuse, and yet even that little bit felt like an eternity to gain. 

The gentle closing of the door gave her proof he was back, ready to speak as they both promised. She watched as he perched himself across from her, eyes set outside like her own were. He seemed different in a way, calmer almost. Maybe even reserved. There was still too much between them to not talk, it just had to be done.

"How's your shoulder?" she tried to begin.

"Sore but healed. A perk of being a nation." he replied, making himself comfortable on the nook, "How about you?"

"Same, sore. Wishing it never happened."

"Which half?"

She knew that was coming, "I don't blame you Sadiq for your words, I really don't. You have been through a deep hurt, one that was more out of your control than most, and yet you stood on your feet just to have the rug ripped out from below you with me."

Sadiq gave a light chuckle, "Would you like me to back the bus up after I run you over the first time?"

"You didn't run me over or throw me under the bus." she laughed back, "I was stating the truth, not making you feel bad or such."

He shook his head, finally looking at her, "Still, how are you feeling?"

Aphrodite sighed, "Besides sore, a lot of things. Guilty. Sad. Angry. Fearful. Want me to go on?"

"Usuals then?"

"I learned how to hide them."

"And that is what we are going to work on from now on." 

Aphrodite scoffed, "And how will that help in this predicament?"

Sadiq looked out the window, "It helped before."

She followed his gaze as it landed on the cool stone outside, a cruel reminder of what had happened before her arrival. She was always curious to her, never knowing more than what she showed her in the moments of sleep. Habibah always had her floating in the past with the others, never fully with herself, only if she needed to talk to her and get to where she needed. The only past she knew was the one of her and Zehra and her capture within Genesis.

"What happened?"

"What?" Sadiq replied back.

Aphrodite nodded to the stone, "What happened to her? I know only what she showed me. Her capture, the birth of Zehra, and her death. How she saw you from the other side as you mourned her. Little things like so."

"She saw me?"

She looked over to him, seeing the pain flash over his eyes, "Yes. She kept telling me how badly she wanted to hold you, to be back yet knew it wasn't possible."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"It was." Aphrodite assured him, "So, again, what happened?"

"In your moments with her, ever see her with tarot cards?"

"Yes, constantly flipping them back and forth and speaking of their meanings."

Sadiq smiled, "Well, she was a Seer, a woman of fortune-telling and a gift to predict things. There are multiple capitals like that, either like her or in different views, but in some nations, it's frowned upon, if not deadly. And for her, it was deadly."

Aphrodite waited to hear what would come next, knowing it would unlock more to the mystery of the man and what was once there, "Her family was what would be considered middle class, worked and flowed the lines of the laws and religions, but Habibah always had a pull to crystals and rocks, god the woman could find a gem in mountains of sand within minutes. Almost like a calling to her and she knew it. Her grandmother knew she had the gift, was relieved by it but let little known to them all that she too was a Seer. Around those times, things changed and the world they knew grew harsher."

"Where was Habibah from?" she asked.

"Afghanistan." he replied, "Not far from Herat. She followed as told, did as needed, never was amiss from her family or friends, and did what she could for schooling. She was, what some would say, the perfect child. But even perfection will die in some eyes. Fortune telling wasn't completely banned, wasn't fully well looked at, especially from a woman but not tossed aside. Her grandmother taught her all she could; helping her read the cards and their meanings, when to sense the need for readings, even when to test amulets and gems for good vibes and bad. but they never were prepared for what was to come later. She was about fourteen or fifteen when things turned drastically. Her grandmother was sought out, told to speak the truth of falsy leading people into hell. That they were going against the word of Islam and more, yet her grandmother stood firm, never fully giving them what they spoke of. So some testified and claimed false information on her, how she was poisoning youth, and turning them away from Allah. That was all it took. They lynched her. Nothing left to even mourn for her and what she valued so much. It wasn't long after that her mother and father figured out that she too, was like her grandmother and forced her to change. But, Habibah was as strong-willed as her grandmother, so she hid it away from sight."

"Until?"

"Until they caught her one night. Her father beat her with her brother and pretty much gave her the options to change or die. She believed a change would never be a true thing but she asked the cards and gems like usual and according to her, they gave her another piece to follow. So she followed her father one day into the darker parts of the city, dutifully following all that was before her until a man came up to them stating that he ran a special school for those that went out of line. For a good price, he would fix all that was wrong and to her father, it was better than the ultimatum. What they didn't know, was that it was a brothel. "

"She was a sex slave?"

"Yes, her and Feriah both survived that world." Sadiq noted as he continued, "For four years, Habibah was beaten and abused in so many ways she became a shell of a woman. Only her physical body was there, not her mentality. Her dreams and seeing were her only escapes of the nights of hell. Until one night, the night I found her. You see, some nations still believe a woman shouldn't run their military or congress or anything of the nation, so I will sometimes stand in for them. Help them out where it is needed most."

"You also have the looks." she smiled at him.

He nodded with a smirk, "Gotta have something. But that night I was in for Linta, listening to the men spew nonsense of the war and diplomacy as women danced around us and then I saw her. Well, more like she saw me. I saw her before dancing, serving the men and she looked so hollow but the moment her eyes landed on mine, it was as if a candle was relit within her. I couldn't even look away, something told me that she was special and I needed to see her right off. I paid to have a moment with her and the second I had her in a room, she pulled down her scarf and told me to take my mask off. Told me the women said I looked better with it off. So, I did. I asked what she dreamed and who, only to gain a smile as she listed them and a curt 'you' passed her lips. Tears streamed down her face as it seemed to all sink in that she wasn't really insane with her telling and dreams and with it all, she was free. Not just her either, all the women and men from within were free. I used all government funds that I could and bought them all and set them up in a better world of protecting and teaching. And I never put the mask back on as well. I stayed by her side as we figured out the world and what would be with her being Ankara and of course Zehra's arrival. But it never happened."

Aphrodite sat there, her jaw slightly open as she learned Habibah's harsh past, "You saved her. You saved them all."

"Yes, most of them are in the buildings you've frequented with the government. Well, what I saved and then add Feriah's bundles here and there from rings and such. Every worker within that you have met has survived and given a second chance at life."

"I never realized the depth of what all was around me. Didn't think it was that harsh."

"It can be but many pull the wool over the ones looking outside in, it's easier to hide that way." Sadiq noted, "And you, Aphrodite, would know quite well about that."

She sunk back in her spot, the days and months rolling into years within her head. So many things laid there that she wondered how to tell him, "Where do you want me to begin?"

"From the start, where it all truly began for you, and I don't just mean the dreams and Habibah."

Of course he'd want that, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you later, it's a bit rough."

Sadiq moved around, making himself comfortable as she twirled the scarf ends with her fingers, "Ready when you are."

"Well, best place is to begin is when I was four. My stepfather wasn't always the kindest, not that I knew he wasn't my father, but still. He would bully and push me around and my mother would tell him to stop, he would here and there but it only lasted a minute or two. Then one day, something happened. I remember screaming and fighting downstairs, no rhyme or reason that I believed in but it was just there. I went down to check out the commotion just to witness my stepfather backhand my mother. Calling her a dirty whore and a lying bitch. I was scared. I ran to my mother and tried to push him away from her, but all it did was enrage him more. He practically threw me across the room, spitting out that I was a bastard child. I was completely confused as to what happened, but after that, it was never the same again.

"The abuse from him got worse and worse after time passed. I hid away constantly and my mother walked on eggshells when he was around. We could do everything perfectly but it was still wrong. I was still beat when things weren’t how he wanted them, I could’ve cured cancer and I’d still be wrong. I finally demanded my mother to do something about it, to leave and we could start elsewhere. ‘It’s my fault. I should have been honest to him.’ was all she said. I pushed her to tell me how it was and then I learned. He wasn’t my real father. He was angry for she portrayed me as his for those years until the truth came out. She explained of how her family in Ukraine told her to destroy or abandon me or leave. So she left. Never mentioning to my stepfather that I wasn’t his.”

“But he had to have known.” Sadiq questioned, “I mean, you show up pregnant and we just met a few weeks back I would know then.” 

“I thought the same but she somehow had him believe I was his. It wasn’t until my actual father called in search of the supposed daughter that he fully learned.”

“Did you meet your biological-“ 

“No.” she cut him off, “He wanted to prove to everyone in Ukraine that my mother lied to them all for he was becoming an official in government. My stepfather sent him my DNA and sure enough it came back as I wasn’t his, and he was pissed.”

Aphrodite remembered the days vividly in her head as she called her real father for help, “I tried to call him, but he shut the chances down as fast as he could. Even with the truth before him, he denied it. I was stuck in Greece with my mother and stepfather until I finally had enough of that house. I was an A student and pushed myself into classes of medicine and more and finally got the chance to escape with school and Orpheus. He promised me a world away from the abuse. To love and shield me. God how naive I was. I married him practically on the spot to escape, only to enter a worse hell than I escaped.

“After a while, it all faded. The kind words and touches. Everything went back to the normal I lived before and eventually it got worse. After pulling a double at the hospital I was interning at, he beat me for not coming home to him and having all he wanted done. He beat me so hard I fell unconscious and had internal bleeding. He made up some excuse of a thug getting to me and such. The doctors placed me into a coma to help heal the damage, and that’s where the dreams began. 

“It felt good. That escape and seeing what I did. Each time it happened, hell, even going to sleep at night it felt good. Seeing all the history and the women within, watching as the land grew prosperous and strong, wars and issues laced it but it still stood strong through it all. And then, the last one I got, I gained her. Those damn cards, every time I saw her she was flipping those cards over and telling me where to go and what to do. I thought I finally lost it with all he had done but after meeting Feriah and seeing she was real. I knew, I knew I had to get here and have her find peace after what happened and also escape myself. Even if I didn’t find you. Just the knowledge that I escaped not only him but my stepfather as well. God, I can’t explain it.”

“Well, I know you’re not alone there.”

Aphrodite looked at him, “How so?” 

“You meet Juliet yet?” he asked.

“Yea, the nurse from England. Well, London really.”

“She was in a very similar situation as you. Survived her family and ex as well. A little different but the same nonetheless.”

“Really?”

Sadiq smiled, “Weren’t you the one that pointed out how similar and different the capitals were at times with each other?”

Aphrodite nodded, “Yes, you do have me there.” 

“Then you do understand.” he replied, “So, with all this out of the way. Is there anything you’re still hiding?” 

“Besides getting over my own thoughts and fears, no. You?”

“No. But know this, Aphrodite, you’re not really alone. I’m not your stepfather nor that bastard. I am far better than they are.”

Aphrodite watched his eyes as he spoke, something within them set her mind and heart together as she saw the truth lie within them. There was no real reason to worry with him, he was truly genuine. 

“As long as you are truthful to me and easy, for I need to fix myself in things, then I trust you with what is before us.”

“Aphrodite, I am not one to hurt a woman. Words may come out a little rough, but I have to fix that as well. Maybe both of us have to fix these things before anything else can come about.”

Aphrodite nodded, “I agree with that. So since we started anew once again, should we just keep everything the same again?”

Sadiq smiled at her, warming her heart as she hears Habibah within giggle in anticipation, “Why not I take you on a first date like I did her?”

She held her hand out to him, feeling his fingers wrap around her hand, “You got yourself a deal.”


End file.
